


知人知面不知心

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rimming, bottom!Ron, top!draco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 黑色身影被他大力戳动时终于动了动，喉咙里滚落出一声粗糙呻吟，身体也朝外转开，终于露出藏在布料与头发下的脸。然而德拉科只瞥了他一眼就觉得自己惊讶得从头僵硬到脚趾，连伸出去的手都忘了收回来，和那件脏得出油的外套来了个亲密接触。可他已经全然顾不得这些，因为这个像流浪汉一样蜷缩在长椅上的人哪怕脸上多处足有一英寸长的络腮胡也足以让他一眼辨认出。“韦斯莱？！”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

他最后的记忆是一道红光；一声惨叫；胸口炸裂的痛苦；向后飞起的身体——

一片漆黑。

***

德拉科在早上出门丢垃圾的时候站在鞋柜旁犹豫了足足十秒钟。他觉得自己该换下脚上这双毛茸茸的白色雪貂头拖鞋——全怪该死的潘西、她绝对该下地狱的幽默感以及上双连霍格沃茨大战都毫发未损结果在搬家时被意外甩进半桶油漆泡澡的拖鞋——但现在他两只手里各拎着一个沉甸甸的垃圾袋，其中一个似乎下一秒就会把隔夜菜汤滴在他的门厅地板上，而摆在门口那双贵得要死的小皮鞋必须要用手扽一下才穿得进去，他可不想只为倒个垃圾就把鞋后跟踩坏了。

于是十秒过后，他耸了耸肩，用胳膊肘按下门把手，跨出门后小跳了一下确定钥匙的确在口袋里咣啷作响，然后用脚关上门。垃圾桶就在楼下，现在是周日早上七点半，整条街道空旷得像极了其他所有邻居在昨晚集体人间蒸发。丢完垃圾后德拉科在街灯下站了片刻，双手插进睡袍口袋摸到和钥匙串混在一起的半包烟与打火机，想要抽上一口却又觉得倒完垃圾没洗手有点恶心，叹了口气正转身想回公寓时眼角余光突然瞥到了离自己几步远一点不同寻常的地方。

在他公寓楼出口几步开外的人行道旁有个铁铸的长条椅，也不知从哪个年份就在这里扎根，但出于材质原因非常硌屁股，再加上常年无人清扫积了厚厚一层鸽子屎，因此很少有人会真的坐在上面。德拉科会注意到这个长条椅，一是因为他的确花了很多时间无所事事盯着窗户外面，二则在于这所城市的每张长条椅都是属于午夜醉汉的狂欢站点，搬来一年多的时间里他已经无数次大晚上被窗下传来的嘶喊与爆笑惊醒，第一次听到的时候简直以为外面有狼人在变身。每当这种时候他才会格外想念魔杖在手的感觉，但打开窗户对着下面咆哮几句粗口道也并非完全没用。

所以此时此刻，当他瞥到那个蜷缩在长条椅上的身影时，德拉科满心以为那不过是另一个醉鬼或者流浪汉，等对方醒过来自然会乖乖离开；可除此之外的确有某种东西吸引了他的眼球。他叹口气，朝椅子的方向又迈了两步，终于在近得足够嗅到对方身上那股太久没洗澡以至于令人作呕的恶臭时看清了从抹布一般邋遢肮脏的黑色布料下探出来的些许红发。

一瞬间他甚至有点佩服这人的头发脏成这样还可以这么红，但下一秒他满心只想着赶快捏紧鼻子逃回公寓，并在心里记下一笔，在这人离开之前别再开临街的窗户。但他的脚步不知为何在转身后又突然停下，回头盯着那人脏兮兮的红发，过了好半天又叹了口气。

“喂。”

对方纹丝不动，甚至听不到那种醉汉特有的粗鲁鼾声。最坏的可能性突然跃入脑海，德拉科一想到这之后可能导致的麻烦事就皱起眉头，但又觉得见死不救对他来说可能更麻烦，于是用睡袍袖子包住右手，轻轻推了一下那人貌似肩膀的地方，见对方不动顿时加大力度。

“喂，你还好吗？需不需要我打电话给——”

黑色身影被他大力戳动时终于动了动，喉咙里滚落出一声粗糙呻吟，身体也朝外转开，终于露出藏在布料与头发下的脸。然而德拉科只瞥了他一眼就觉得自己惊讶得从头僵硬到脚趾，连伸出去的手都忘了收回来，和那件脏得出油的外套来了个亲密接触。可他已经全然顾不得这些，因为这个像流浪汉一样蜷缩在长椅上的人哪怕脸上多处足有一英寸长的络腮胡也足以让他一眼辨认出。

“韦斯莱？！”

大名鼎鼎的救世主密友外加德拉科在霍格沃茨上学时最大的死对头之一在被这声从嗓子眼里挤出来的惊呼叫出名字时睫毛抖了抖，肿胀的眼皮向上倏然掀开，露出下面那对深深刻在德拉科记忆里的湛蓝眼珠。德拉科本来就因为震惊而浑身僵硬，被他野兽般凶猛的目光扫射过后更是想动都动不了，只能站在椅子前面眼巴巴和这人四目相对。刚才闭着眼睛的时候他一眼就认出这人绝对是罗恩·韦斯莱，但此刻德拉科却有点拿不准主意了，因为他认识的那个韦斯莱从没有过这种眼神；霍格沃茨时代的红发少年脸上的表情似乎总在憨笑，痴傻，震惊，愤怒，脸红与偶尔——非常非常非常偶尔——的严肃认真中切换，德拉科有点没法相信那货才用了几年时间就成了面前这个眼神凶狠凌厉的……的……

他形容不出现在这个突然出现在自己眼前的罗恩·韦斯莱究竟是怎样的存在。于是德拉科在对视的开头半分钟里保持原有姿势一动没动，任凭对方的凶残眼神一寸寸把自己从头扫到尾，直至目光落在他依旧伸在半空的手才触电一般猛地收了回去，牢牢插在口袋里。不过他刚一条件反射做完这个动作就后悔了，觉得自己简直像在欲盖弥彰地心虚，立刻清了清嗓子。

“你这么盯着我干什么？”他撇了撇嘴，皱起眉头，“我可没做任何违法的事，好吗？而且我最近几年的纪录一直很优秀，从来没惹过麻烦，所以劳您大驾，赶紧告诉我为什么一个傲罗会突然出现在我的公寓楼下面？”

德拉科一口气说了这么多，说到最后觉得自己都觉得有点埋怨的意味在里面，但罗恩却没回话，甚至连面部表情都没变，继续盯了他一会才缓慢而费力地眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌尖舔了舔破皮开裂到让德拉科不由自主觉得疼的嘴唇。

“你……刚才叫我什么？”他的嗓子哑得像好几天都没好好喝过水了，德拉科打量一圈罗恩此刻的衣着外表，觉得自己的猜测说不定离真相不远。

“叫你什么？”不过他此刻实在不明白罗恩究竟在搞什么，只觉得自己的眉毛越挑越高，“韦斯莱？傲罗？还是说我一个低贱的前食死徒不配这么叫你？我该在每句话后面都加个’先生’吗？”

罗恩又眨了眨眼，眼神里那股凶狠劲儿似乎略褪了些，然后从长椅上慢慢坐起身，期间一直盯着德拉科没转眼。“韦斯莱·傲罗？这是我的名字吗？”

“什么——？”德拉科嘴里忍不住溜出一声粗嘎的惊叹，然后他眼睛转了几下，把坐在长椅上的男人从头顶一直看到脚后跟。“你——你在跟我开什么玩笑？”

“我再问你一次：韦斯莱·傲罗是我的名字吗？”对方不耐烦地皱起金红色的眉毛，德拉科这才意识到罗恩左边眉毛不知道被什么东西削去好大一块，连皮带肉，伤口看起来有隐隐感染的趋势。他愈发搞不明白这个人究竟经历了什么，但一个听起来无比疯狂的念头正逐渐侵入他的脑海。

“你……”德拉科不得不吞咽了一下才把这句话继续说下去，“你不记得自己的名字了？”

罗恩使劲摇了摇头。德拉科的心脏随之猛烈地抖了抖。“那你……还记得什么？”

“什么都不记得了。”罗恩有些茫然地回话，但脸上已经逝去的凶狠随即重现，捏起拳头朝德拉科挥了挥，“但别以为你能把我怎么样！我虽然什么都不记得了，但这几天下来还没打输过。”

德拉科半张开嘴，望着离自己的鼻尖只有一英村的拳头，半晌长叹一口气。他已经慢慢明白为什么这个几年没见的前死对头会突然跑到自己公寓的楼下——好吧，究竟为什么他当然不可能知道，但至少他已经弄明白罗恩的着装打扮以及脸上的伤是怎么回事了。

“所以，你失忆了。”他一本正经地宣布，而罗恩隔着拳头和他对望片刻，终于收回手点了点头。

“我什么都不记得了。”他垂下眼帘，盯着自己布满灰尘的膝盖，“而之前几天见过的那些人也没人知道我是谁。”

“那是肯定的，如果你一直在麻瓜伦敦——”德拉科在罗恩好奇的目光里咽下后续的解释。如果罗恩失忆了，那他也绝对不会记得麻瓜是什么，巫师又是什么，这些不仅绝非是几句话就能解释清楚的事，更能被德拉科拿来充分利用。

——好吧，他承认此刻正有个绝妙的主意在他脑内逐渐成型。被魔法部发现后说不定会延长他的刑期，但即便如此也利大于弊、值得一试那种。

“好吧，先说最重要的。”决定一下，德拉科立刻挤出个依旧有点僵硬的微笑，不过他已经很努力了，因为他真的记不得自己上一次主动笑是什么时候了。“你不记得我了，但我知道你是谁——你的名字是罗恩·韦斯莱，我们曾经是——同学，一起上过好几年学，毕业后好几年没联系了，所以我刚才突然看到你才有点惊讶，尤其你还是这副样子。”

“所以我的名字不是韦斯莱·傲罗？”

“不是。”德拉科咬住嘴唇咽下一声笑，“傲罗是你的……外号，中学时候大家不都喜欢互相起外号吗，就像食死徒是我的外号，没什么特别的意思，叫着玩而已。”

罗恩对此似乎没什么疑议，直接问出下个问题：“你真名叫什么？”

“马尔福。德拉科·马尔福。”他小心翼翼地回答，一眨不眨盯着对方的反应，生怕这个名字触及罗恩某些特殊感情，但对方却只从鼻子里喷出一声嗤笑，然后仿佛很不好意思一样咳嗽了一声试图掩盖过去。德拉科不由自主眯起眼，记忆一下子回到十多年前两人在霍格沃茨特快列车上的第一次交锋，但此时此刻眼前此景其实和十年前本质上也没多少不同，罗恩除了体积膨胀了好几倍之外仍然是曾经那个傻乎乎、脏兮兮、满脸雀斑、拖把头一样的红发、只有翘鼻头还算可爱的——

停，停，停。德拉科深吸一口气：“怎么，觉得我的名字很有意思是吗？”

罗恩耸了耸肩。“大概吧。听着不知道为什么就想笑。”

德拉科翻了个硕大的白眼。“这只能证明无论有没有记忆，你的脑子从一开始就坏得很彻底。”

“所以你认识我，怎么说，大概很久了？”罗恩的脸上慢慢透出些许希望和期待，“那你能不能帮我找到我的家人——假设我还有家人的话。他们兴许知道为什么我突然变成这副样子。”

“呃——”德拉科感觉自己的脑子转得比参加O.W.L.考试的时候还快，想要在顷刻间编出足够真实并且符合自己计划的回答：“我刚才不是说了咱俩好几年没见过了嘛，你本来就是从外地来伦敦上学的，我从来没见过你的家人，和你也没熟到去过你家的地步，所以这一时半会的……总之，你是不是口袋里没钱也不知道该做什么，所以前几天一直在街上流浪？”

罗恩缓缓点头，德拉科眼尖地看到他的耳朵根突然红了，于是努力藏下计划即将得逞的笑容：“那么先来我的公寓待几天吧？说不定你的记忆慢慢就恢复了。”

手长脚长的红发男人在长条椅上盯了他好半天才慢慢开口：“你真的认识我？而不是编出谎话把我骗进你家再——我警告你别乱打主意，我的拳头不是摆设，已经有人彻底感受过了。”

一瞬间各种各样刺激又略微有点膈应的画面在德拉科脑子里乱飞，但他猛地一甩头把那些思绪全都压了下去，再次对罗恩努力露出诚挚笑容：“我不知道我还能怎么证明我们曾经是同学，罗恩，毕竟你自己什么都不记得了，但我发誓绝对不会对你乱来，好吗？我只是单纯看不过曾经的老同学在街上流浪，而且你难道觉得我会——至少等你洗过澡再把身上这套衣服烧掉吧，我的品味没那么糟。”

罗恩挑起眉毛，蓝眼睛从德拉科的脸笔直砸向他脚下——要死，德拉科完全忘掉自己还穿着那双毛茸茸的雪貂拖鞋——然后嘴角一翘终于笑了出来：“好吧，看在你……独特的品味上，我暂且相信你。”

你就等着感受我“独特的品味”吧——德拉科在抬手示意罗恩跟上自己时撇了撇嘴角，然而还是在听着对方沉重的脚步跟在自己身后上楼梯时感觉腿肚子有点抖。他根本没想到自己这辈子还有能和罗恩这么相处的一日，更别提对方此刻脑子空空如也，根本不知道他们曾经有过多少交恶的过往，曾经如何站在对立面上恨不得将对方抽筋剥皮。这种感觉就好像过去的十多年从未发生过，一切又回到最开始的那一刻，当他走近那节车厢，在听到一声嗤笑后把目光从大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特转到旁边的红发男孩身上。

就好像德拉科·马尔福终于和罗恩·韦斯莱在感情这件事上平起平坐，某种不知名的力量夺走了罗恩记忆的同时也给了他们能够从新开始的机会。所以无论这样的机会有多长，几天、几周，哪怕只有几小时几分钟，只要罗恩属于他，只属于他，德拉科发誓自己无论如何都不会放手。


	2. Chapter 2

“这是什么？”罗恩问他。

“垃圾袋。”德拉科说，然后把纸袋直接塞进对方手里，“我刚才在楼下说的可不是在开玩笑。你身上这套衣服必须得赶紧处理掉。”

罗恩面无表情看他一眼，当着他的面砰的一声关上浴室的门。德拉科深吸一口气，那股想要发火的劲还没完全上来，就透过隔音不怎么好的浴室门听到里面传来衣料窸窣的细微声响，紧接着是纸袋吱嘎。他现在有点后悔自己当时没把浴室门换成半透明的毛玻璃，但这些声响已经足够令他想象出门后是一副怎样——

浴室门突然被拉开一条缝，半截和手腕黑白分明的胳膊从里面伸出来，把纸袋子丢在德拉科脚下后又缩了回去，而德拉科被里面脏衣服的臭味熏的瞬间意识模糊，甚至没注意到淋浴头开始水声哗啦，在原地愣了好半天才回过神来。

尽管打心底希望他能立刻施个咒语让这团脏衣服从自己眼前消失，但德拉科还是先用两团卫生纸塞住鼻孔，又从厨房找来一次性手套戴好，这才把手伸进纸袋颤巍巍拎出第一件黑得冒油的衣服。等布料被彻底延展开后他一眼认出这其实是一件傲罗袍，但胸口原本标志身份的绣花不知道被什么东西熏得漆黑，兜帽也被撕扯掉好大一截，歪斜挂在后颈领口上。德拉科拎起袍子使劲抖了抖，但没有魔杖或者其他任何东西掉出来。他本来已经预想过罗恩失忆后肯定不会再随身携带一根不知道什么用途的木棍，但意识到这点还是令他有些失望；他不甘心地把剩下的裤子衬衣和靴子全都扒翻了一遍，但除了裤子口袋里的一团满是油渍的报纸（他猜大概是从垃圾桶里捡出来的炸鱼薯条包装纸）之外一无所获。不仅没有魔杖或者任何有魔力的物件，他同样也没能找到解释罗恩失忆现状的线索。

彻底死心后德拉科把这些脏衣服迅速塞回纸袋，然后踏着拖鞋光速跑下楼把它们丢进垃圾桶的最深处。等他再次回到位于三楼的公寓时浴室里水声依旧，而他洗干净手后半靠在灶台旁愣了一会神。随着时间推移，过去的每一秒都似乎令眼下情形更加荒诞可笑，简直比他还是个管不住自己的青少年时做的那些梦还要让他无法置信——况且在霍格沃茨之战后德拉科早已放弃了做梦，魔法部火速出台的各种法条让他和罗恩彻底成了两个世界的人，一个是救世主生死之交的好友与最年轻的傲罗，另一个则被剥夺使用魔杖和绝大多数无杖咒语的权利，又自我放逐到麻瓜的世界，活得浑浑噩噩，生不如死。

然而此时此刻，那个占据了德拉科全部春梦以及很大一部分噩梦的人就在他一墙之隔，还不是其他普通的房间，而是浴室。罗恩·韦斯莱此刻定然浑身上下不着一物，从淋浴头喷出的细碎水珠顺着红发倾洒在他布满雀斑的肩膀上，从锁骨尖汇聚成滴，缓缓向下滑入饱满紧实的胸肌与腹肌，最终落进——

“操！”

一声怒吼将德拉科从白日梦中骤然惊醒，他站在厨房眨了好几下眼睛才意识到痛呼是从浴室传出来的。他想也没想拔腿冲过去，一把推开门，目光透过空气里隐约缥缈的白色雾气直勾勾落在洗脸池前那对从不断滑落的毛巾下面大张旗鼓探出头来的——

“你他妈进来干什么？”那对滚圆又完美的屁股的主人一扯毛巾，猛地转身怒瞪向德拉科，手里还握着一把鲜血淋漓的小刀。德拉科眨了眨眼，又死命眨了眨，拼尽全力把眼睛拽了上去，先是和罗恩对视几秒，然后才微微下落看到他脸颊旁边那道正在不断渗血的伤口。

“你——”他颤抖地吸了口气，“你连怎么刮胡子都忘了？”

“我只是失忆了，又不是真的智障。”罗恩皱眉瞪他一眼，“但我只觉得……我感觉刮胡子应该是件非常简单的事才对。”

“啊。”德拉科突然意识到罗恩为什么会有这种感觉。对巫师来说刮胡子的确很简单，成年男巫通常用一道简简单单的咒语就能轻松搞定，而尚未成年的青春期少年则会倾向于使用施过咒语的小刀，刀刃会自动刮掉脸颊任何一部位的胡茬（或者头发，或者眉毛，或者其他乱七八糟并且此刻最好别提的地方）。德拉科曾经当然有套非常昂贵的刮胡刀，但他在搬来伦敦时并没有随身携带，不得不从头学怎样像麻瓜一样刮胡子。虽然过程艰辛崎岖还流了很多血，但现在德拉科必须说他其实很享受对着镜子花上半个小时细细刮去胡茬并且洁面的过程。

“你大概没用过我这样的小刀。”然而他并没有向罗恩解释这些——他也不想这么快就来到魔法这段绕不开的话题——单纯朝他摊开掌心，“让我帮你吧。你已经长得够丑了，真的没必要再自己亲手加上几笔。”

罗恩朝他很不友好地眯起眼，但还是把小刀乖乖交了出来。德拉科朝他扯了扯嘴角，紧握住刮胡刀以防罗恩突然再想自己亲手尝试，同时抬起另一只手，有点费劲地绕过罗恩从橱柜里取出自己专门为刮胡子购置的香皂。

“你长得真的有点碍事，你知道吗？”他故意抱怨一句，点了点洗手池的台面。“坐下。我可不要一直举高手去够你的脸。”

大概觉得自己实在没有什么可辩解的地方，罗恩一言不发直接向后坐下，但即便如此他的头顶也只比德拉科站直身体时略矮了一点。他的红发已经洗干净了，此刻飘着德拉科洗发水的清香，湿漉漉得还在滴水，而后脑勺发尾那些稍长些的深红色头发从脖子后面绕过来贴在他的锁骨上，的确正有一滴和德拉科想象中一模一样的水珠正顺着锁骨尖慢慢滑到胸肌中间的沟壑……

停，停，停。德拉科今天第二次对自己不听话的大脑悬崖勒马，把目光重新转回罗恩的脸上。对方还是没多少表情，眉毛稍微朝上挑起来一点，但完全可以解读为等得不耐烦，于是他立刻开口掩盖自己内心的窘迫：“呃，其实像你现在这个长度，应该先剪掉比较长的部分再刮，但我从来没让自己这么——狂野过，所以我只能试着用刀直接刮了。”

罗恩沉默点头，德拉科也默然从架子上取下自己平日用来擦手的毛巾，用水龙头浸湿后敷在罗恩的下巴上，确认全部毛发都已打湿后举起香皂。“刮胡子又不是给土豆去皮，当然要先来点泡沫润滑，不然直接刮就会像你刚才那样。”对方的嘴角在听到德拉科的形容时抽动了一下，但什么都没说，甚至配合地侧过脸方便德拉科替他在胡子上用香皂打沫。德拉科有点惊讶于之前那个说两句话就把拳头扬起来的人竟然会如此信赖地露出这般脆弱的位置，但罗恩的蓝眼睛正在半垂的眼皮下专注地凝视着他，于是他左手固定住对方右半边脸，右手香皂从鬓角打着圈滑倒下颌，等那一段杂草丛生的红发全都泛出洁白泡沫后深吸一口气，在毛巾上擦了擦手，然后才拿起刮刀，小心翼翼地刮掉最上面的一缕胡须。

刮胡子是个精细活，而且德拉科从来没有在别人身上动手的经验，生怕再给罗恩脸上留下一道血口，一时间眼睛里只剩手底下的胡子与刀片，不小心就头越来越低，身体也越贴越近。等好不容易刮完左半张脸，长舒一口气用手背抹掉额头上的汗时，他才突然意识到两人上半身之间仅剩手掌宽的缝隙，而罗恩两条散布浅褐色雀斑的修长大腿正在自己身旁一左一右叉开，在这个姿势下原本那条堪堪围住屁股的毛巾直接褪到了大腿根。

德拉科已经不记得自己上次脸红是什么时候了——大概他被疯眼汉穆迪当着那么多人的面变成白貂的那次吧，但那次脸红出于羞愧与愤怒，这次则完完全全是气血上头不可自抑。他甚至觉得心脏在胸腔深处发出一阵用力过度的垂死呻吟，因为在刚才短短几秒种他浑身上下的血液一半直冲天际，另一半则痛苦地猛扎水底，丝毫不在乎他本人此刻有多想从浴室窗户里跳出去。

“呃，那什么——”德拉科立刻向后退了一步，又一步，直到后脑勺砰的一声撞到浴室另一边的瓷砖才停了下来。不过直到这时他稍微清醒一点的脑子才操纵着他的眼睛，让他注意到罗恩也在短短几秒里红成一只刚出锅的龙虾，而且因为赤裸着上半身，德拉科能清楚看到潮红正怎样从他的额头一路疯狂向下狂奔，转瞬已经漫至胸口。他当然很想继续围观罗恩的热潮究竟能跑多远，但他还没打算这么快就暴露自己的邪恶目的，于是他今天第无数次无比痛苦地把眼睛朝上抬了起来，对上罗恩虽然很不好意思但一直闪烁望向自己的目光。

“我知道刮胡子是怎么回事了。”罗恩抢在他之前开口，“你可以出去了。而且我觉得我需要几件衣服。”

“啊，对，我这就去给你找衣服。”德拉科慢慢伸长手臂，把刮刀小心翼翼放在罗恩屁股旁边的洗脸池台面上，然后很不体面地冲出浴室。客厅清新怡人的空气瞬间涌入大脑，而他站在沙发旁边大口大口深呼吸了好几次才让咚咚作响的心脏稍微平息了一些。

梅林的胡子啊。德拉科抬手捂住自己发烧的脸颊，绝望地呻吟一声。他想象过二十三四岁的罗恩会是什么样子，但他从来没想到——要死，他从来没敢想象过曾经那个瘦高到四肢尴尬的男孩会在几年里出落得这么……这么让人垂涎欲滴。难怪哪怕又脏又臭还是有人试图把他骗回家，德拉科现在甚至感觉有着几千年历史的巫师袍发明出来就是为了遮住那对滚圆的屁股与修长强韧的腿，还有劲瘦精干的腰，宽阔结实的肩膀，强壮有力的手臂，甚至对方长得失衡的手与脚都让他觉得诱人的要命。况且最要命的地方在于罗恩并非在他面前完全赤裸，而是把最关键的部位遮盖了起来，而这才最让他抓耳挠腮，欲罢不能，想要不顾一切冲回浴室一把扯下那条全世界最不解风情的毛巾。

他不知道自己究竟在沙发旁傻站了多久，但最终唤醒他的则又是一声从浴室传来的呼喊：“德——德拉科，你找到我能穿的衣服了吗？”

“有点耐心行吗？你以为随便谁家里都会给山怪准备合适的衣服吗？”德拉科回吼了一句，跑到卧室在衣橱里一阵猛翻。他和罗恩的个头其实差不太多，光看高度也就矮了两英寸，但他那些紧巴巴的T恤与瑜伽裤绝对会被罗恩崩开线。最终他翻出一条被他当成睡裤宽松休闲运动短裤以及一件买错尺寸又懒得退货的深灰色帽衫，想了想顺便又扯出一条自己还没穿过的新内裤。

“给。”他把浴室门推开一条缝，等罗恩的手把这几件衣服扯走后再次撤退回厨房，瞥了一眼墙上的时钟准备做顿早饭吃。罗恩的动作很快，没在浴室磨蹭太久，德拉科刚把水壶下面的燃气关掉就听到对方湿答答的脚底由远及近的声音。拖鞋——他在心底记上一笔，转身后立刻被出现在眼前的罗恩惊吓出今早第三次朝悬崖百米加速狂奔。

如果说罗恩不穿衣服的时候已经足够引人犯罪，那他穿上衣服则又是另一番风情，但最让德拉科目眩神驰的则是对方刮干净胡子的脸：仿佛时光已经走得太远，他以为自己早已失去一切，可突然转身时曾经最心心念念的那个人却突然出现在自己身后，从未受过时光半分侵蚀——罗恩当然不再是曾经稚嫩孩童的样子，毕竟已经过去十多年了，可那张脸从第一眼就让德拉科怦然心动的细节却丝毫未变：颜色浅到几近透明的睫毛，微微上翘的鼻尖，粉色嘴唇上那个仿佛下一秒就会绽开的笑容，还有那双眼睛，那样蓝，那样真切，尽管曾经从未有半秒像这样落在过德拉科的身上，可那怕只是从视线的余光经过都能感受到灼烧一切的诚挚热量。

就连下一秒从对方嘴里吐出来的话也丝毫无损这张脸在此刻给予德拉科的震撼。“你为什么要穿这么紧的内裤？”

德拉科脑内命令自己不要立刻开口，而是用鼻子深深地吸进一口气，再慢慢呼出来。“因为我不喜欢让别人透过西装裤看到邋遢宽松的内裤边。”

“为什么有人会看你西装裤内裤边的位置？”

“因为有人管不住自己的眼睛；因为有人不仅看别人的屁股，还试图勾引路边的流浪汉；因为有人知不知道为什么突然失去了全部记忆在街边流浪；因为有人的脑子从一开始就缺了一块，意识不到自己在问无比白痴的问题。”

“好了，我明白你什么意思了。”罗恩举起双手做了个投降的手势，“梅林啊，你说话的时候总是这么得理不饶人，一定要把别人逼到无话可说吗？你这样真的能找到朋友吗？我严重怀疑我们上学的时候关系不会有多好吧？”

从罗恩嘴里轻松跑出来的那句感叹词让德拉科的心脏狠狠抽搐了一下，但对方似乎没意识到自己的用词有多奇怪，一直无奈地笑望向他，而德拉科在犹豫片刻后也决定那只不过是肌肉记忆之类的效应。

“多好的确谈不上。”他耸耸肩，“如果非要形容，大概就是我们不得不经常碰面——而且我现在真的觉得我们之间大概有某种搭错线的联系，你简直像被我踩在鞋底的口香糖一样，怎么甩都甩不掉，连失忆了都能赖上我。”

“我这就叫赖上你了？”罗恩瞪大眼睛，似笑非笑，“行吧，那我干脆赖得彻底一点。我饿了，我上一顿吃的还是有人推荐我去了个叫教堂还是什么的地方派发的免费午餐，你家有吃的吗？”

“有是有，”德拉科指了指炉灶上的水壶，“不过我给你做早饭，你给我泡杯茶总可以吧——还是说你连怎么泡茶都不记得了？”

谢天谢地，罗恩还记得怎么泡茶，而且手法相当不错，大概是和他那个只会做家务的妈妈学的。德拉科也觉得自己经过早上这么一出饿狠了，没再折腾麻烦的，随便做了几个自己最拿手的鱼酱和果酱三明治，两人靠在灶台旁狼吞虎咽几分钟就解决了一顿有点迟的早饭。


	3. Chapter 3

历尽千难万险，德拉科终于把罗恩打扮得有点人样，又尽可能填饱了他的肚子。但类似洗澡换衣和吃早饭这种日常琐事总会令人在不自觉中落入掩盖极好的安全感，彻底忘掉隐藏在下面更重要甚至更危险的种种可能。

正因如此，德拉科的手在门铃突然叮咚响彻整间公寓时猛地抖了一下，把小半杯加了牛奶的红茶洒在了骨瓷茶碟上。罗恩早就解决掉了自己那杯，此刻正准备烧第二壶水，听到门铃后疑惑地关上水龙头，皱起眉头看着德拉科，但什么都没说。德拉科则在对方的注视以及门外一连串愈发暴躁的叮咚声中把周日大早上九点半跑上门来的所有人选在脑子里过了一遍，从自己那位脾气极差的房东到终于上门宣布和他断绝父子关系的某位男士，最终突然意识到来人最可能会是谁。

“呃，是我的同事。”他丢下这样一句潦草解释，顾不得交代罗恩什么就赶忙冲向公寓大门。短短几步路里各类思绪在德拉科脑内炸开锅，同自己反复争辩是不是该把罗恩关进卧室或者浴室，但来人对他实在太过熟悉，看到卧室门紧闭肯定会疑惑，又总有要上厕所的时候，而他的公寓就这么大，与其躲躲藏藏，不如直面狂风骤雨。

“德拉科·马尔福，”狂风骤雨在他开门的瞬间劈头盖脸浇过来，站在外面的潘西·帕金森非常不满地眯起眼睛，似乎下一秒就要把手里那个沉甸甸的小手袋砸在他的脸上，“别告诉我你已经懒成这个样子，刚从床上爬起来？还是说昨晚又有人把你直接操到神志昏迷？”

“嘘，都没有。”德拉科大声咳嗽，一伸手把对方拽进门，然后接着关门声凑到她耳边小声嘀咕：“家里来了个不速之客，具体怎么回事我只会告诉你，但简单来说他失忆了，我也还没来得及——”

“韦斯莱？！”潘西的嗓门在德拉科能来得及解释清楚之前已经扬了起来，响得绝对传彻整幢公寓楼。德拉科缓缓松开手指，叹了口气，回头看到罗恩正一脸疑惑站在他们身后的客厅里，而潘西的眼睛瞪得比茶碟还大，涂了牛血色口红的嘴巴长成一个饱满的圆。德拉科的目光在他们之中来回游移，一时间三个人谁也没开口，而罗恩的眉毛也逐渐上扬，终于在飞进发际线时轻笑一声。

“所以我猜你的同事也是我的老同学之一？”

“是——”

“不是——”

他和潘西同时张嘴回答，然后互相怒瞪一眼。“我们的确上的是一所学校，韦斯莱。”潘西皱了皱鼻子，“但我可不把你当成什么我的’老同学’看待。”

罗恩耸了耸肩。“无所谓，反正我都不记得了。要喝杯茶吗？”说完他转身走回厨房，把两人留在门厅。罗恩拖拖拉拉的脚步声还没走远，德拉科就感觉自己睡袍的衣襟被潘西猛地揪住，黑发好友几近抓狂的声音在压得极低的同时尖锐得让他耳鸣：

“德拉科，你他妈疯了吗？脑子被游走球砸飞了？那是韦斯莱——罗恩·韦斯莱！他为什么会出现在这里？你知道整个英国巫师界这几天为了找他差点把对角巷的地砖都掀了一遍吗？要是让他们发现他在你这里，你这辈子都别想再握住任何一根魔杖了。”

“潘西，你先听我说——”

“——等等，失忆又是什么意思？梅林的蛋蛋啊德拉科，你难道为了——为了你之前那点小心思给他施了一忘皆空？你他妈是真的不想在英国混了是吗？”

“潘西！”德拉科的嗓子也被潘西脸上的抓狂逼出了水壶烧开一般的尖锐嘶鸣，“闭嘴。”

潘西的嘴终于牢牢闭上了，很可惜她长了一对很大的眼珠子，而且从小就情绪特别饱满，尤其在斜眼鄙夷的时候。德拉科又叹了口气——他已经不知道自己今天早上究竟叹过多少次气了。“首先，我不知道为什么韦斯莱会出现在这里，或者为什么他失忆了，因为我在一个多小时前才刚遇到他。如果你早点来就会亲眼见证他臭得仿佛刚从猪圈里打过滚的样子。你说巫师界这几天一直在找他？——潘西点点头——“那我只能假设他大概前几天出任务还是什么中了遗忘咒，而且恰好身处麻瓜界，没人认识他是谁，所以不得不在街上流浪。”

“然后他就流浪到你家下面了？”潘西脸上的疑惑更浓了，“听起来真的很——”

“阴差阳错？造化弄人？恰到好处？”德拉科好心给她三个选项，结果潘西一个都没选。

“心怀不轨。”她用鼻子哼了一声，“一个多小时也足够你和魔法部专门监视你的那些人取得联系。我敢打包票只要你随便搞个无杖魔法，他们下一秒就会幻影移形到你的客厅里。而且别忘了，我亲爱的德拉科，我们认识多少年了，你那点小心思我还不知道吗？”

“我当然知道，我亲爱的潘西，”他们真的不是互相使用爱称的那种朋友，斯莱特林人不搞这套，这种称呼唯有在互相挤兑的时候才会登场，“但你觉得我会让从天而降直接落在我膝盖上的宝贝再飞走吗？”

“宝贝。”潘西哑然失笑，摇了摇头，“所以这么多年从来没变过，是吧？”

“你也知道，我对罗恩·韦斯莱一直以来只有过两种情绪：用拳头揍死他，或者在床上操死他。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“好了，其他的先不说了。你能像我保证先别主动透露我们都是巫师或者他究竟是谁之类的事吗？我想慢慢来，尽量争取些时间。”

“除非你像我保证你绝对不会抱怨这次客户的要求，一声都不行，一个字都不行，连眼神和表情都不行。”

“我以马尔福家的尊严郑重起誓。”

潘西啧了一声，似乎在说“你们马尔福家的尊严甚至不值一顿炸鱼薯条”，但德拉科并不在意这些无伤大雅的你来我往，微笑着把她迎进客厅。罗恩还在厨房，有意无意正背对他们，而且从客厅能听到水壶烧水时的嘶嘶鸣叫，于是潘西赶紧从她那个施过延伸咒的小手袋里掏出几大束各式各样的鲜花与蕨类植物放在咖啡桌上，最后摸出一个文件夹递给德拉科。

“这次的是一个急活，婚礼就在下个周日，是我一个认识的人求我们帮忙，我才没和你商量就接了。”

德拉科默默咽下涌到嘴边的一句“那你竟然还要求我不抱怨”，翻开文件夹。在他仔细研究潘西整理打印出来的各种信息时罗恩的声音从厨房传了过来：“那位新来的——同事，你喝茶加奶吗？”

“当然加。喝茶不加奶，你以为我是乡下人吗？”

罗恩没回话，半分钟后端着配套的骨瓷茶杯与茶碟走进客厅，把手里的茶递给潘西的同时低头打量茶几上突然冒出来的各类花朵。“这些花是从哪里来的？”

“当然是我带来的。”潘西啜了一口茶，扬起眉毛，“挺好喝的嘛，韦斯莱，没想到你的手艺和我家的家养——”

“咳咳。”德拉科立刻清嗓子打断潘西脱口而出的话，“这些花是我们的工作，罗恩，而这位潘西女士是我的工作搭档。”

“工作？”罗恩在潘西的怒视下仍然用手从咖啡桌上拎起一株玫瑰，凑过去嗅了嗅，“卖花？”

潘西翻了个巨大的白眼，再加上翘起小手指捏茶杯的动作，连早就习惯她一身做派的德拉科都觉得她很欠打。“失忆与否，你的脑子果然从一开始就非常贫瘠。”

“我懂了，你也是那种不得不和我在学校经常见面的同学。”罗恩随手丢下玫瑰，冲他们抱起胳膊，“那就对一个脑子空空如也的人好好讲讲你们的 **工作** 吧。”

“我们是婚礼捧花设计师。”德拉科为了避免两人再在口水战上浪费时间，直接给出答案，“潘西负责联系客户，收集资料，还有提供原材料等等，而我负责设计和插花。”

“婚礼？捧花？我从来没听说过。”罗恩浅金色的睫毛使劲眨了眨，脑子飞转的样子让德拉科有点不忍卒视，“还有这种职业？”

“这是麻瓜——呃有些人特殊的习俗。我们对此不置可否，做这个单纯为了赚钱。”德拉科回答，然后把手里的文件夹翻到其中一页打印出来的彩色照片——他两个月前的一次设计——放在罗恩鼻子下面。“就像是这样，新娘在婚礼当场需要手捧鲜花，而现在大家越来越喜欢别出心裁搞些对自己有特殊意义的捧花，这时候就需要私人订制了。”

“而私人就意味着最好的服务。”潘西放下茶杯，脸上扬起自豪的微笑，“当然也是最贵的。”

“就你们两个？”罗恩好奇的眼神在他们之间打转，“听起来倒是挺有意思的。”

“不管有没有意思，只要能付房租就行。”德拉科说，“不过具体怎么赚钱由潘西负责，我只需要和花打交道。”

“我也不敢让这位德拉科先生去和客户打交道，”潘西嗤笑一声，“他绝对会在三分钟内得罪光所有人。不过话说回来我也没他的艺术天份，所以还是各司其职，合伙做生意。”

“你们做这个多久了？”罗恩问。

“两年？”德拉科和潘西交换了个眼神，“也是机缘巧合才发现我有干这行的天赋，后来为了付房租一口气接了好多单子，逐渐把名声打响了，也有了稳定客源。”

“我们甚至有个宣传网页呢！”潘西的语气更自豪了，不过从罗恩的表情判断，他根本不知道网页是什么东西。德拉科忍不住抿起嘴角收回笑容，目光再次落回手里的文件夹。罗恩在不在这里都不能影响他赚钱，对他来说客户满意度与他们在业界的名声才是最重要的——好吧，或许和把罗恩骗上床同样重要，但当着潘西的面还是收敛点为好。

“你刚才说的收集材料是什么意思？做捧花还需要什么东西吗？”罗恩似乎对德拉科目前的职业特别感兴趣——大概是对他那颗特别热爱麻瓜文化的脑子来说相当新奇有趣——一直扯着他们问个不停。德拉科抬头朝潘西递了个眼神，而对方朝他回敬一对白眼，但还是开口详细回答。

“新娘的捧花是婚礼上最重要的一件装饰物，对麻瓜——对很多人来说和婚纱一样重要，因为有着一些很繁琐的象征意味，所以必须要和整场婚礼和谐搭配起来才行。婚礼的基调，氛围，新娘的婚纱款式，包括结婚双方的出生月份甚至个人经历都对捧花的选择有影响。所以在决定捧花风格类型，用什么花，用什么方法插花之前我会尽量详细地收集好这些信息，和结婚双方好好沟通，记下他们的要求和想法，以便德拉科在开始设计之前有大致头绪。”

“我的工作虽然没那么繁琐，但也同样困难。”德拉科接过话，弯腰从咖啡桌上挑出三朵白玫瑰，三朵太妃糖色的玫瑰，几束小桉枝，两朵白色小蓝盆花，一枝山葡萄叶，以及一朵白色大丽花，在手里摆弄几下后简略地插成一束优雅温和的捧花，“当然，对我来说设计并不单，但捧花真的是种很个人的事情，每个人都有自己的喜好，对每朵花的高低位置都有要求，所以我只能在我的艺术审美范围内尽量满足客户要求。”

“不过他们通常都对德拉科的设计非常满意。”潘西插了一句，“我在学校里是真的没想到他还有这种天赋。”

“必须要感谢我家的花园。”德拉科轻松回答，但在想到已经两年多未曾踏足的马尔福庄园时忍不住因内心苦涩而微微皱眉。潘西大概立刻看出他的情绪，赶紧换了个话题：“而且还要感谢我们特别的保鲜技巧。”

“保鲜技巧？”罗恩好奇追问，“是什么？”

当然是潘西给花施的咒语。不过为了防止咒语意外失灵以及好奇心过重的客户问东问西，他们在试过几次后开始熬制给鲜花保鲜的特殊魔药，无色无味，只要在清水里滴上几滴就能让插花维持一周仍不枯萎，潘西最近甚至随身携带装魔药的小喷壶，在婚礼当天在花束上喷一喷效果奇佳，鲜花水灵得仿佛刚剪下来。不过哪怕罗恩没有失忆，德拉科也不准备告诉他这些，因为魔法部严令禁止德拉科在所谓刑期使用任何魔法或者制作魔法相关产物，像他们这样熬制的魔药哪怕再人畜无害，也算违背条例。所以他只用两个词简单解释：“商业机密。”

“好吧。”罗恩撇了撇嘴，虽然看起来更像小孩子闹脾气的撅嘴，而经过早上刮胡子那遭后他在德拉科眼里的形象简直可爱得没救。德拉科在意识到自己又开始朝悬崖冲刺的时候立刻拉住缰绳，整理了一下手里的花束，举起来在客厅一角的大穿衣镜前照了照。

“我觉得类似这样的就不错，”他问潘西，“你觉得呢？”

“再豪华一点。”潘西说的豪华就是指花的数量和种类再多些，而且尽可能选贵的品种，“这次的新娘年龄比较小，还是那种会幻想童话故事般浪漫婚姻的年纪。”于是德拉科又从桌上挑了几株玫瑰，白毛茛，以及一朵花瓣半开半合的奥斯丁玫瑰——恰好就是罗恩刚才拿过的的那株——并且不由自主放在鼻尖下嗅了嗅。奥斯丁玫瑰并没有十分特殊的香味，嗅上去更像是清新的露水，但德拉科却一直对这种人工培育出来的玫瑰独有偏爱，因此也没能忍住在细嗅玫瑰时从指尖不由自主窜出的细小魔力——程度不足以被魔法部认定为故意施咒，却让原本含苞待放的玫瑰啪的一下无声绽放为最绚烂雍容的花朵。

而在客厅里他几步远的地方，一直专注盯着他看的罗恩眼睛一下子瞪大了，湛蓝眼珠里满是无需言表的不可思议。德拉科在那样炽烈的眼神注视下先是抖了抖，后背瞬间沁出一层汗，但在后悔又懊恼的同时却也忍不住微微挺直脊背，正面对方目光里的探寻。马尔福家的自尊纵然已经不值几个钱，德拉科也无法自如使用魔法，但他的血管里毕竟流着最纯正的巫师的血，无论任何事都不会令他放弃这点自尊自傲，哪怕他多年以来对罗恩的执念也不能。

但或许对罗恩这些年的执念也早该令他认识到对方就算失忆了也依旧是那个心地善良得冒傻泡的格兰芬多，因为罗恩的蓝眼睛眨了眨，下一秒绽放出堪比玫瑰的灿烂笑意：

“喔，你是怎么做到的？”他咧开嘴，又惊又喜，笑得像个刚收集到巧克力蛙最稀有卡片的小男孩，“同样也是商业机密吗？”

德拉科听到潘西在他们身旁不安地哼了一声，知道好友在替他担忧，但他却不想再隐瞒欺骗下去了——他不觉得这个世界上有任何人能抵挡住罗恩此刻无比诚挚率真的笑容，无论这和他的计划有多少冲突。于是德拉科放下举至脸前的奥斯丁玫瑰，朝罗恩咬住嘴唇点了点头。

“不是什么商业机密。”他轻声说，然后失忆对方也再从桌上拿一枝半开的玫瑰，“你也可以做到——只需要你的魔法。”

“魔法？”罗恩微微皱起眉头，但听到这个字眼而流露出的表情和听到“网页”这个词时截然不同，看起来仿佛在努力思索回忆着什么。德拉科内心涩然，知道自己这般做只会加速对方重拾记忆的速度，却又木已成舟，无可挽回。

“是的，魔法。”他的手指轻抚过柔嫩的花瓣，朝罗恩扯起嘴角露出半个笑容，“我知道你完全不记得了，但你是个巫师，罗恩——我们都是，我们都可以使用魔法，而魔法是天生的，是你的血与肉，长在你的身体里和你密不可分，与是否有记忆全然无关。所以试一试吧——在心底默默描绘玫瑰盛放的样子，我相信你一定能感觉到魔法顺着身体流动到指尖。”

在罗恩一眨不眨盯着他看的那几秒内德拉科满心以为罗恩根本不相信他，以为他在说哄小孩的玩笑话，但红发男人只是深深凝视他一眼，随即把手心里那朵玫瑰举至面前，轻轻合拢眼皮。德拉科和他一起深吸一口气，听到旁边潘西也紧张地喘了口气，但并没把目光分给自己的好友，而是一直盯在罗恩的脸上，注视着他浅金色的睫毛轻颤，同样颜色浅淡的眉头皱在一起，脸上最先挤出一个看起来不怎么舒服的表情，紧接着——

奶白带粉的奥斯丁玫瑰花瓣突然层层叠叠地绽开，却并没就此停住，而是像枝被风吹散的蒲公英一般逐渐旋转着从罗恩手中飞散而出，并在扬至半空的瞬间化为洁白的羽毛，轻飘飘地盘旋坠落。而罗恩的蓝眼睛则在一片羽毛汇成的细雨中缓缓睁开，笑意从眼角一直蔓延到唇边。

“看来我的确是个巫师。”他伸手接住一片羽毛，让它在手心里转瞬又变回花瓣，然后对德拉科笑着说：“那么我也能申请成为你的工作搭档吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“刚才那段，”潘西用手肘戳了戳德拉科，毫不留情发出嗤笑，“浪漫得让我想吐。”

“闭嘴。”德拉科用叉子恶狠狠戳进盘子里的烤土豆，送入嘴中咀嚼并完全咽下后才继续说：“而且我完全不知道你在说什么。”

潘西的白眼都快翻出声音了，然后用下巴点了点桌子对面罗恩吃了一半的烤鸡。“但你老实告诉我，你究竟想拿他怎么办？”

德拉科放下刀叉，重重叹了口气。现在是下午一点差几分，然而德拉科总觉得离他今天早上从床上爬起来已经过去了整整一周那样漫长，好在罗恩知道自己是个巫师后并没有继续问乱七八糟的问题，被德拉科严厉拒绝帮忙插花（或者该说碍事）后就默默坐在沙发一角，也不知道在想什么。德拉科一面忙着在潘西的参考下设计了三种样式略有不同的捧花，另一面则特别命令自己不去想罗恩的脑子里究竟都在转哪些念头。好不容易忙完后早上匆匆吃下的那几口三明治早就消化得没影，他也懒得给嗓儿做午饭，于是带潘西与罗恩来到这家离他公寓很近的小酒馆，这里周日特供的烤鸡很值得一试。上菜后三人一时间忙着吃饭，谁也没顾得上说什么，但一等罗恩起身去洗手间，潘西就立刻开始发作了。

“我也不知道。”他低头盯着自己盘子里的半只烤鸡，用刀尖来回划拉土豆上的一小枝迷迭香，“要是我处在他的境地，我肯定会在知道自己身份特殊之后立刻要求和亲人朋友取得联系，或者至少知道他们是否存在。可是……”可是罗恩完全没问任何类似的问题。德拉科不知道对方是否出于想要让他安静工作才按下不提，但罗恩越是这样，他就越觉得自己公寓的客厅里那只粉红大象正在不断变大，膨胀得仿佛下一秒就会把所有人炸飞。

“你觉得他有没有可能根本从来没失去过记忆？”潘西阴沉地眯起眼睛，“这其实是傲罗司的变装测试，用这种方法查清我们究竟在麻瓜界做什么营生，评判风险？其实他周围一直有七八个施了隐身咒的傲罗严丝合缝地保护他，一旦你对他出手就立刻把你拖去阿兹卡班？”

德拉科哼了一声：“你说的傲罗，就是此时此刻正隐身在桌子旁边，眼巴巴看着我们吃烤鸡的那群吗？再说了，不是你告诉我说巫师界这几天一直在找罗恩吗？整个巫师界演了这么一出就是为了抓住我的小辫子？我再自大也不觉得自己重要到这个地步。”

“这倒是。”潘西沉思片刻，点点头，“毕竟圣人波特也恰好在这个时间点进了圣芒戈，大概真的是傲罗的什么任务出了差错吧。”

如果可以，德拉科真希望自己这辈子再也不需要听到波特这个名字，可惜那位大名鼎鼎的救世主和罗恩过去十多年一直捆绑在一块，永远也没法只提其中一个而忽视另一个。“他进圣芒戈了？报纸上有写什么原因吗？”当然，这也不是德拉科有多关心曾经在学校里的死对头，纯粹因为波特很可能和罗恩同时受伤，而那次意外导致了罗恩此刻的失忆。

“你觉得要不是真的瞒不住，魔法部会主动透露出波特受伤的消息？我可真怕大家为了给他祈祷又搞得满天烟花。”潘西不屑地撇了撇嘴，“不过报纸上说他并无大碍，很快就能出院。但是德拉科，你要想明白，波特出院后绝对会像追着金库跑的嗅嗅一样来找他心爱的韦斯莱，无论你现在收留他出于何种目的，到时候都很有可能会有嘴说不清。”

“我知道。”德拉科轻声说，“但我只是……我只想要一丁点时间，让我能——”

他的话说了一半就断在嘴里，因为罗恩恰好从男洗手间那边的拐角走出来，高瘦的身体在悠闲行走时左右轻微摇晃，而德拉科抬眼望向对方脸上那个无忧无虑的神情只觉得胸口一阵细密的痛苦。无论罗恩·韦斯莱本身是个多么善良的好人，恢复记忆的他永远也不会给德拉科好脸色看，看着他现在这副样子德拉科真希望时光能就此停歇，或者罗恩的失忆源自某种过于强大的遗忘咒，永远也回不来，这样自己就成为他全新记忆里第一个对他流露善意的人；可与此同时德拉科却也不想放弃他们曾经那些掺杂痛苦与仇恨的过往，因为那才是真实的他们，从不完美温暖，却绝无半分虚假谎言。

“怎么，”罗恩走回桌子对面坐下，看到德拉科此刻的表情后挑了挑眉，“你也吃的肚子不舒服？”

“你肚子不舒服——等等，别告诉我，我不想在饭桌上听到这些。”

“大概前几天没怎么好好吃饭，一下子吃油腻的东西有点反胃。”罗恩毫不在意德拉科嫌弃的表情，自顾自说下去，“但这里的鸡肉真的好吃的没得说，让我想起——”他愣了一下，眨了眨眼，“呃，总之我觉得口味很熟悉。”

德拉科完全明白他的意思，因为这里的烤鸡很像霍格沃茨常做的那种，这也是他经常来吃的原因。但他的好心情已经被潘西刚才那些话以及自我反思扫得一干二净，完全没有解释的心情，只干巴巴说了一句：“好吃你就赶紧吃吧。吃完潘西还要去见客户，我也有其他事情要做。”

罗恩给了他一个难懂的眼神，握住刀叉用鸡肉与土豆填满嘴巴，再也不说什么了，而德拉科咽下一声叹息，也继续往嘴里努力塞他根本尝不出滋味的午饭。

***

“我们得谈谈。”德拉科在第十五次从头阅读手里这本书的第七章开头一页后终于把书往沙发上重重一摔，扭头看向坐在长沙发另一侧百无聊赖摆弄另一本书的罗恩。他自以为在照顾失忆患者心情这件事上他已经仁至义尽了：他没有强迫罗恩告诉他重新感受到魔法后有没有想起一些事，也没有拽着对方解释魔法世界的种种事情，甚至非常体贴地暗示自己今天下午没有什么事要做，意思是罗恩想什么时候开口打扰他都可以。然而不，格兰芬多的确是一群听不懂话里暗示的蠢货，而落在他手上这位祖上八代过于纯粹的格兰芬多也的的确确是个过于纯粹的蠢货。

“你想谈什么？”罗恩也把手里那本饱受摧残的小说放在彼此之间的沙发上，眨巴着眼睛看过来。德拉科真希望他别再眨他那对浅金色的睫毛了，不然自己真的不能保证下一秒会做出什么事来。

“你问 **我** 想谈什么事？”德拉科的声线危险地扬了起来。和罗恩讲话似乎总有气血上头的风险，他真不知道圣人波特还有那个泥巴种怎么能和他日夜相处十多年头围还是原本大小。“到底谁才是失忆的人？”

“我只是觉得没什么好问的。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“我现在还是什么都想不起来，哪怕你说了我的家人是谁，朋友是谁，或者帮我找到他们，这些人对我来说也只是陌生人，就这么直接见面说不定会很尴尬。况且我觉得你挺好的，你的公寓也挺好的，我不介意在这里多待一会。”

“你难道就不为——”德拉科刚开口就翻了个白眼。他绝对被罗恩气得脑子混乱了，竟然会去主动关心韦斯莱家其余那些红毛穷鬼找不到罗恩该有多担心，还有波特和泥巴种——一想到那个头发蓬乱的女性他就忍不住酸溜溜地开口：“怎么，甚至不想知道自己有没有女朋友？”

罗恩奇怪地瞥他一眼：“按你所说，咱俩在学校里关系都不算太好，我有没有女朋友你为什么会知道？”

德拉科被他的逻辑一时半会噎得说不出反驳的话。“因为你在巫师界还是个挺有名的人物，行了吧？”最终他没好气地说，“我或许曾经读过一两篇……两三篇关于你的报道。”关于罗恩的报道自然不止两三篇，但德拉科在不小心读到一篇关于他和泥巴种令人作呕的绝美恋情后再也没主动看过这方面的报纸。

“两三篇？”罗恩的声音里不知为何带上笑意，“听起来我好像有那么一点点重要。”

“无论如何，外面都有人在找你。”德拉科正色说，“不管你愿不愿意，想不想回去，早晚会有人发现你在我这里，而到时候你就会给我惹上麻烦。”

“所以你巴不得我赶紧回去？”罗恩的眼睛微微睁大，但自诩对他无比了解的德拉科却根本分辨不出他此刻的情绪，“既然你怕我给你惹麻烦，为什么今天早上要把我带回家？”

“我不是说了么，因为我看不惯一个老同学在街上流浪。”德拉科装出一副不耐烦的样子，心跳却开始逐渐加快，因为正常谈话的主动权已经逐渐从他手中偏离。他本打算激罗恩一下，让对方主动问起他们曾经在霍格沃茨的事情，然后趁对方还没恢复记忆编一些半真半假的过往，美化一些不那么友好的地方，把他们描述成一对互相看不顺眼所以一直斗嘴的青少年，而不是——而不是彻底站在对立面、差点不死不休的死对头，再顺便用点甜言蜜语看看能不能把对方骗到床上。然而罗恩似乎全心全意不打算按照德拉科写的剧本走，硬是问些他不想回答的问题。

“不想让我流浪的方法有很多种，”沙发另一端罗恩还在喋喋不休，“我虽然还不知道巫师能做什么，但按照你说的我是个有点名气的人，所以你肯定知道怎样联系我的家人——哪怕你不知道，潘西也知道，你大可联系上他们之后把我丢在街边。”

“怎么，让他们看到臭烘烘脏兮兮的你？”德拉科皱起眉头，“这种罪有我一个人受就行了。”

“但你给我的感觉不像是乐于主动受罪的类型。”罗恩慢吞吞地说，仿佛在极力思索合适的字眼，“你看起来一点苦都不想受。”

“这个世界上真的有人愿意平白无故主动受罪吗？”德拉科冷哼一声。

“没错，所以你为什么非要主动受罪呢，德拉科？”罗恩着重念出他的名字，仿佛那是个无需解释的谴责，“你究竟在打什么主意？”

“你——”德拉科的眉毛猛地扬了起来，手也下意识攥成拳头。他当然有不可告人的目的，但听到罗恩这样直截了当戳穿他还是让他觉得胸口闷疼。“你他妈还真是把好心当成驴肝肺，韦斯莱。”他冷冰冰地啐出这几个字，“我他妈让你洗澡，给你刮胡子，给你做吃的，给你讲解我的工作，又请你出去吃饭——你他妈觉得我是为了什么？”

“我不知道，德拉科，所以你为什么不告诉我呢？”罗恩倒没有被他的语气激怒，甚至没多少表情，然而德拉科的火气却一下子上来了。

“你觉得我做这些有目的是吗，好，我告诉你我的目的是什么。”他伸手越过沙发，一把扯住罗恩帽衫的两根带子，把他用力朝自己的方向拖过来，然后俯下身恶狠狠盯向那双虽然位置颠倒但终于看起来有些惊慌失措的蓝眼睛：“我和之前那些试图骗你去回家的伦敦老男人的目的一模一样：把你骗回家，锁上门，扒下裤子，然后狠狠操你雪白滚圆的屁股。”

“德拉科——”

“别这么看着我。我没疯。”德拉科短暂闭眼屏蔽掉罗恩满是惊诧的目光，深吸一口气，“你长了一个非常欠操的屁股，你知道吗？事实上，你整个人都很欠操，我每次看到你的脸都想把你操到大脑空空，目光呆滞，因为那才是最适合你的表情。”

罗恩好半天都没回答，一直等德拉科终于吐出那口卡在胸膛里的浊气才开口，语气迟疑。“从——从学校就开始了？”

“哦，你根本不知道你的屁股在学校里有多受欢迎。”德拉科毫无幽默感地咧开嘴角，“没人不想尝尝巫师界有名的红毛穷鬼家族满是雀斑的屁股是什么滋味。有段时间我们在寝室里唯一的话题就是幻想在各种地方用各种方法把你操哭。”

罗恩的喉咙里发出被噎住的声音，眼睛又一次疯狂眨了起来，每次睫毛扇动都让德拉科离自制力崩溃边缘更进一步。“……真的？”他声音虚弱，“呃，我很荣幸？”

德拉科笑了，被气笑的。“所以你现在明白我带你来我的公寓是在打什么主意了吧？”

“很明白了。”

德拉科点点头，慢慢松开手指坐直身体，甚至抬手扶了扶衬衣上的褶皱。“那么废话我不多说，你要想离开就赶紧动身，但别指望我还会帮你联系你的家人，以后也别再出现在这里。我虽然不能用魔法，但我可以打电话叫麻瓜警察，而魔法部绝对不愿意一次又一次为了我和麻瓜打交道。”

罗恩维持原本姿势没动，扭着脖子盯着德拉科看了好久之后才慢慢做起来。他虽然没立即开口，脸上的表情也还介于惊讶于尴尬之间，但德拉科能读得出他的肢体语言很放松，就好像根本不把德拉科说的这些事放在心上。

而下一秒，他的回答也证实了德拉科的判断：“我没说要离开啊。”

“哪怕我会一直光明正大看你的屁股？”

罗恩侧头瞥了他一眼，拖着他长到碍事的四肢从沙发另一端蹭到德拉科身边，扭身抬腿后突然跨坐在他的膝盖上。德拉科已经被这一连串突如其来的变故惊得浑身僵硬，灵魂颤栗，于是也根本没能躲开罗恩低头越凑越近的嘴巴。

“我也没说你不能操我啊。”说完他咬住德拉科的上嘴唇，像玩什么玩具一样扯了一下，然后朝他露出一个大概自认为很有魅力但其实依旧很傻的笑容。但德拉科已经顾不得这些了，因为此时此刻他的身体被彻底分为三个完全独立的部分：疯狂运转的大脑；已经抬起来敷上那两瓣屁股的手；外加逐渐抬头的下半身。

他的嘴和声带依旧由大脑控制，但也还是张张合合好几次才发出声音：“你——不介意？”

“你为什么会觉得我介意？”

“因为你——你失忆了，罗恩。”德拉科一边隔着自己那条宽松短裤与紧身内裤感受下面结实紧致的两坨肉，吞咽了一下喉咙，“恕我直言，我不想等你记忆恢复后冲过来谋杀我。”

“那是以后的事了，不是吗？”罗恩语气轻松，说着还朝后拱了一下，把臀尖送进德拉科的手心里，“但假如你现在把我的火挑起来了却不操我，我很有可能真的会掐死你。”

失忆真的会让人的性格发生如此大的转变吗？——德拉科转了半天的脑子没得出半点结论，并且和身体其余两个部分比起来越来越失灵，最终在彻底停机前决定及时行乐，干他丫的。

“先说好了，之后你要是后悔了，可别忘了这是你主动的。”他仰头咬住罗恩从红发下露出来的耳垂，狠狠咬了一口，然后在耳根下白嫩的皮肤上吮吻不休。罗恩从鼻子里喷出一声笑，搂住他的脖子，下半身扭来扭去隔着裤子磨蹭德拉科愈发紧绷的某个部位。

“或者我可以去找之前那个让我失忆的人，让他帮我再把这段记忆也消除掉。”

听他的语气，罗恩当然只是在开玩笑，但德拉科胸口隐隐约约从未停过的闷痛却突然间再次加剧。他报复性地用牙齿撕扯住罗恩耳根的一丁点皮肉，确定自己尝到血腥味后才慢慢松开，向后撤头欣赏自己留下的痕迹。当年斯莱特林男寝室夜半闲聊的结果没错，红毛的皮肤的确很容易留下淤痕，而是时候求证他们讨论的其他内容了。

“脱。”德拉科推开缠在自己脖子上的罗恩，对他语气冷淡下命令：“身上连一片布料都不要留。我今天要是不把你操到连遗忘咒都忘不掉就不姓马尔福。”


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科不知道罗恩今天早些时候穿上这套衣服时一共花了多久，但他只用了不到十秒就几乎脱了个干净，唯独在紧身内裤上卡了一下，差点被绊倒。德拉科向后靠在沙发椅背上，忍俊不禁盯着对方脱光了后更是长到吓人的四肢和一条小小的黑色内裤努力纠缠，踢了好几下都没能把内裤从左脚甩下去。整个场景过于滑稽，但也不是每天都有白生生赤裸裸的肉体出现在德拉科客厅正中央，因此德拉科不由自主边抿嘴忍笑边死命皱眉，表情扭曲地注视着眼前这一切，只觉得在自己啊楼下突然现身的罗恩肯定用什么不知名的邪恶咒语把他带去了一个全然崩坏的镜像世界。

“终于好了。”站在他面前大剌剌展示一切的人还不自知，在终于把内裤一脚踢开后长舒一口气，挺胸抬头站直身体。既然对方如此大方，德拉科也不再克制自己的目光，把红发男人上下仔细巡视了一番。他的注意力当然立刻落到罗恩的小腹下方——先证实了他们当年讨论的第二部分也完全正确，天生红发的人下面的毛也是红色的，颜色略深而已——然后眼珠子就死死钉在阴毛下面那串东西上再也拔不走了。

“梅林啊。”他甚至没意识到他把自己的心思感叹出了声，“这是我这辈子见过的最大的鸡巴。”

“你见过很多？”罗恩语气玩味，但德拉科完全没在意对方作何反应，全部注意力仍然集中在罗恩小腹下方那根和他的手脚一般长得离谱的阴茎上：包皮颜色偏浅，上面青筋暴起，龟头颜色则是深粉色，大小看起来正好能让他一口吞下。德拉科想着已经不自觉吞咽了一下口水，他一向对大鸡巴没有抵抗力，况且他从来没想过罗恩的下半身竟然长得这么完美，屁股和老二都是他最喜欢的类型，再加上两旁布满浅棕色雀斑的雪白大腿以及皮肤下隐隐隆起的肌肉，与之颜色对比鲜明的蜷曲红棕色毛发——

“梅林啊。”德拉科又呻吟了一声，“见过你之后我还怎么再去睡别人？你已经把我的要求拉到比天花板还高了。”

“我大概应该再说一次我很荣幸，不过你让我脱光了就是为了拿我和其他男人做对比？”罗恩声音里的笑意更浓了，“还记得我刚才说过什么吗？掐死你仍然在我的计划表上。”

“为什么你的脑子就不能像你的身体一样完美呢，韦斯莱。”德拉科摇了摇头，从沙发上一跃而起，然后跪在罗恩的双腿之间，抬手圈住那根正在逐渐变硬的鸡巴，“我有时候真觉得你应该被摄魂怪亲上几下，不为别的，单纯希望它们能把你脑子里多余的那点水分吸出来。”

罗恩哼了一声，但没追问摄魂怪究竟是什么东西，而是把手落在德拉科的头顶，手指轻轻抓起一把浅金色的短发。“而我觉得你应该时时刻刻都有个什么东西塞在嘴里，因为你的话真的特别多，德拉科，也特别叽叽喳喳得特别烦人。”

德拉科用不着他说第二句，用手顺着罗恩的阴茎上下撸了几次，把包皮退下去后先用舌头小心翼翼绕着龟头舔了一圈，然后在听到从从头顶传来的低沉呻吟后张口汗含住了罗恩的龟头。拽住他头发的手指一下子收紧了，扯得他生疼，但这样的痛感向来能让德拉科立刻兴奋起来：他在床上就喜欢玩点粗暴的，尤其在给别人口交的时候。

“怎么，韦斯莱，从来没人给你这么做过？”他把嘴里的龟头退到只剩最顶端含在嘴唇之间，然后抬头对呼吸开始变得粗重的罗恩讥讽地说，“不过，哦，对了，你失忆了，所以现在我等于在给一个处男口交。”——德拉科没预料到这个认识让他突然变得有多兴奋，无论罗恩的第一次究竟给了谁，烂疤头还是泥巴种，对于现在的罗恩来说那些从来都没发生过，兴许以后也都不会再回到他的脑子里。他一只手握住罗恩越来越硬的勃起送进嘴里，另一只则托住对方鼓胀的阴囊，不轻不重地揉捏里面的两个小球，罗恩的喘息一下子更重了些，整个身体都随之上下起伏，大腿肌肉像大理石一样紧绷起来。

“别忍着啊，来啊。”德拉科在罗恩的鸡巴上吞吐了几回，吐出来后再次扬起头，边在湿漉漉的龟头上磨蹭自己的脸颊边欣赏罗恩已经从脖子红到了胸口，两颗颜色同样偏浅的乳头高高挺立在空气里，让人看着忍不住想要咬一口。“操我的嘴，罗恩，”他边说边上下吮吻对方阴茎的柱身，用舌头描绘下方的棱起，“你难道不想用你的鸡巴让我闭嘴吗？”

从头顶传来的嘶吼低沉粗哑得近乎非人，而更像是猛兽的咆哮。“你不知道我有多想。”但随即捏住德拉科面颊的那只手却远没有声音那般粗暴，德拉科在心底为格兰芬多哪怕在这种情况下也从不缺席的正义感叹口气，分开嘴唇再次含了上去，并且一口气直吞到底。

这的确是他口过的最大的鸡巴，甚至还没吞到根部龟头就已经狠戳在他的喉咙上。生理性泪水顿时因为酸痛的舌根与鼻腔从眼眶中漫出，罗恩大概也意识到他的不适，想要主动撤出来，但德拉科啪的一声搂住他的屁股把他朝自己的方向按下来，努力扩张喉咙，终于把整个阴茎的长度全都吞了下去，鼻尖埋在蜷曲的深红色毛发里。在他身前罗恩的整个身体都在剧烈颤抖，在德拉科掌心下的臀部肌肉死死紧绷，并在德拉科开始用喉咙规律地挤压他的龟头时终于控制不住朝前挺送。

“操——你从、从哪里学的这些。”罗恩在一声声呻吟中断断续续地试图开口，“而且你的嘴真的……呃啊，真的很适合被人用鸡巴堵住，我怎么——”德拉科根本没空理他都在胡言乱语什么，顺从地任凭罗恩操他的嘴，时而深深含至根部，把整个口腔填得满满当当，并且一直用手揉着对方的阴囊。凭经验他感觉到罗恩撑不了太久了，况且他也感觉自己下巴酸得厉害，虽然很想让罗恩就这么射在自己喉咙里，但同时又不希望第一次罗恩射得太快，于是赶在对方高潮边缘猛地向后撤开头，抬眼对上罗恩因性欲与困惑而胀红的脸。

“该——咳，该我了。”他清了清沙哑的嗓子，捏了一把罗恩紧俏的屁股，然后突然意识到自己现在最想做的是什么。“跪下趴在沙发上，”他命令道，指了指沙发，“然后把屁股抬起来。”

罗恩迷茫的眼睛半垂下来盯着他看了一会，然后听话地在两人身边的沙发旁跪下来，双臂撑在沙发面上，弓下腰把脸埋在臂弯里，屁股高高翘在空中。德拉科同样半跪在他的身后，先欣赏了片刻对方从后颈一直到屁股无比流畅养眼的线条——而且这混蛋竟然有一对极深的腰窝——目光才终于落到最显眼的那个部位上。

他之前当然也和其他红头发的人上过床，但罗恩是他见过的雀斑最多的人，浅褐色的细小斑点几乎覆盖了他的每一寸皮肤，肩膀和后背上的颜色略浅，臀部上的颜色稍深，还有几颗深色的痣。德拉科用手左右各捧住半边屁股，冲弧度最饱满的地方轻轻吹了口气，然后满意地看到罗恩猛地打了个哆嗦，皮肤上顿时浮现出一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你的屁股看起来真的很好操，韦斯莱。”他拖拉着腔调慢吞吞地说，每说完一个词就用舌尖舔一下对方屁股上的一颗痣，而罗恩也随着他的动作抖个不停，“又白又圆，看着特别有弹性，摸上去却软绵绵的，而且屁眼也是粉红色。你究竟知不知道你整个人最可贵的地方其实是你的屁股？”

趴在沙发面上的罗恩发出一声模糊的笑，然后骂了一句：“你他妈究竟在磨蹭什么？你不是说你想操我好久了吗？”

“那到没错，但我总不能干巴巴地硬上吧？”德拉科用指甲轻轻刮了刮粉红色洞口那圈细密的褶皱，看到那里原本就极窄的缝隙一下子收缩没影了。

“那你究竟——梅林啊。”罗恩的质问戛然而止，化作一声从喉咙深处滚落近乎抽噎的叹息，因为德拉科在他说话的时候猛地掰开他的两瓣屁股，把脸埋了进去，用舌尖在他的屁眼上又舔又钻。比起口交来说德拉科在干这件事上的技术逊色很多，因为他一向更喜欢躺着让床伴替他这么服务，但罗恩的屁眼对他来说简直有种莫名的魔力，让他忍不住想要用各种方式、各种器官都感受一遍。

“德、德拉科，你——你他妈在干什么？”罗恩的呻吟在德拉科把舌尖戳进去的时候变了调，甬道狠狠夹住他的舌头，“那是你的舌头吗……梅林啊你为什么要把舌头——”

德拉科回复他的则是在屁眼上一声响亮的吮吻，把那一小块皱巴巴的肉咂得啧啧作响。罗恩的呻吟声更大了，一只手也从沙发上探下来，想要自主抚慰被冷落好久的阴茎，但被眼尖的德拉科一把拦住，扭转在后腰上牢牢按住。

“还没轮到你呢。”他报复性咬了一口罗恩软绵绵的臀尖，然后用另一只手狠狠抽了一下另半边屁股，雪白的肌肤上顿时浮起手掌形状的红痕，和另半边的齿痕交互成趣。

“直接操我吧，德拉科。”罗恩颤抖着恳求，“别搞这些乱七八糟的花样了，直接操不好吗？”

“你真是个没有半点情趣的野人。”德拉科摇了摇头，把右手的食指和中指在嘴里舔了舔，感觉不够湿润干脆掰开罗恩的屁股，往上面吐了一口唾沫，然后借助这点润滑探进去食指第一个指节。刚才舔的时候他就已经感受到罗恩后面究竟有多紧了——真是个屁股处男也不足为奇——因此食指刚伸进去一点就被穴口死死钳住，动弹不得。

“放松点。”他抬手又打了一下罗恩的臀瓣，然后舔了舔自己之前留下的那个牙印，“你越紧张，我就越操不了你。”

“你——你直接进来就行。”罗恩径直向后抬起屁股，仿佛在邀请德拉科赶紧进来，“我……我知道自己能受得住。”

“以你山怪的体质，大概吧，但我不喜欢让一个屁股处男第一次就见血。”德拉科淡然回答，“而且现在是你在求我操你，所以我想怎么来就怎么来。”

罗恩哼了一声，没再回答，但咬住德拉科指节的穴口朝外扩开了些。德拉科忍笑继续朝里面推进，在罗恩的低吟中抽插几下，拔出来又舔湿了几口，再一次插了进去。这次食指的进入非常顺利，于是在几次进出后他很快加上了中指。这次罗恩的呻吟里多了点痛呼的意味，但身体除了有些紧绷外并没有多抗拒，后面也一直自行放松，听话得不得了。

“好了，差不多了。”他原本也没打算给对方完全扩张，等两根手指进出还算顺利后就抽出手来，拍了一把罗恩的屁股才继续。“在我作准备的时候自己动手掰开你的屁股。”他边命令边头一回朝自己下半身伸出手，把快要爆炸的阴茎与阴囊从裤子里解放出来。和罗恩不同，德拉科在了解到麻瓜这方面的文化后立刻去割了包皮，因为他不想隔着麻瓜的安全套之外还要再加上一层自己的天然阻隔，但此时此刻他真的很不想去卧室床头柜拿安全套。由于性生活频繁，德拉科每过三个月都回去麻瓜医院做次测试，所以知道自己很干净，至于罗恩——

“我要直接操你了，好吧？”罗恩大概并不知道他在说什么，但德拉科觉得自己愿意冒这个险，大不了就让潘西给他带瓶圣芒戈的特殊魔药。

“梅林啊，你磨蹭到现在，我还以为你下面没长东西呢。”罗恩趴在沙发上扒着自己的屁股还在嘴硬，于是德拉科二话不说，用口水舔湿掌心后在自己一解放出来就翘得老高的勃起上撸了几把，紧接着凑到罗恩的屁股前面，一只手按住他的腰，另一只手则扶着阴茎在罗恩的穴口蹭了几下，慢慢插了进去。

“操，德拉科——啊……操。”罗恩嘴里哼唧出一串咒骂，后背向上猛地拱起，通红的脖子青筋暴起，在身后扒住屁股的手指因用力过猛而煞白，在臀肉上印出两排深深的指印。德拉科同样也咬紧牙关，身体因紧紧克制着不要一插到底而轻微颤抖，只推到一半就抽了出来，在自己的阴茎上吐了口唾沫，均匀摊开后才再次插了进去。

“进来吧，”罗恩迫不及待地向后挺腰，甬道不断收缩想要把德拉科吞得更深一点，“求你了，操我吧，按照你之前说的把我操到无论怎样都忘不掉——”

“操。”德拉科的自制力终于在罗恩这一连串气喘吁吁地哀求中破了功，勒着他的腰直埋至阴茎根部，和对方紧紧贴合在一起。他伏在罗恩的身上大口喘气，而身下罗恩也同样喘得厉害，背肌随身体在皮肤下变换起伏。德拉科凑过去在他的肩胛骨上咬了一口，下半身稍稍抽出来一点，在罗恩吸气时再次猛地顶了回去。

“梅林啊。”罗恩的呻吟完全被沙发面模糊了，“就这样，操我，快点操我——”

“除非你喊的是我的名字，否则你就给我闭嘴。”德拉科用手按住他的后脑勺，抓住满满一把红发，把他整个人固定在沙发上，凑到他的耳旁边小幅度抽插边低声威胁，而罗恩则颤抖着点点头，继续压着嗓子呻吟：“德拉科，操我，求你了，德拉科，德拉科——”

“说你的屁眼是我的。”德拉科觉得自己从来没有在和任何人上床时像现在这般失控过，他其实更喜欢用慢条斯理的节奏把床板逼疯后再发起猛烈进攻，但罗恩沙哑低沉的喉音让他的下半身不受控制地自行律动，仿佛不拼尽全力狠操他就会立刻炸开。“说你只被我操过，罗恩，说你以后也只会让我这么操。”

“我——我是你的。”罗恩抽噎着回答，“只……啊，只有你这么操过我，德拉科，以、以后也不会有……”

德拉科知道这只是床上情趣的胡话，算不得真，但他还是忍不住挺腰停在罗恩甬道内最深处，然后用力揪起他的头发，强迫他朝后扭过来半张脸。罗恩的眼皮半垂着，浅金色睫毛上全是细碎泪珠，脸庞红得几乎能滴出血来，微微张开的嘴巴里吐出声声粗重的喘息。德拉科凝视这张无比熟悉却又因情欲而扭曲陌生的侧脸片刻，眼睛在他面颊上那道被刮胡刀留下的伤口上停留片刻，一时间各种情绪涌入胸口几乎让他痛得仿佛心脏在下一秒就要爆炸。他真想让罗恩永远留在这里，赤身裸体，遍体鳞伤，随时供他操弄，但同时他又想凑过去用最温柔的吻抚慰那道已经结痂的伤口，然后吻遍这个男人浑身上下每一寸皮肤。

“发誓。”德拉科对罗恩一字一顿地艰难开口，每个音节都仿佛从心底最深处的泥沼挣脱而出，“发誓你只属于我，罗恩，以后再也不会让另一个人这样对你。”

那弧浅金色睫毛在听到自己名字的时候颤动着忽闪几下，罗恩又向后扭了一点头，睁开眼睛凝望向德拉科，眼神模糊又深沉，让人分辨不出他的真实情绪。

“我发誓。”他哑声说，“我属于你，不会有另一个人。”

“好。”德拉科深深颔首，哪怕知道自己无论如何都不能相信床上的誓言，却仍然感觉到自己闷痛的胸口在得到罗恩的回答后终于平息了些，“因为你的屁股就是为我而生的，罗恩·韦斯莱，它只应该被我操，对不对？”

“对。”罗恩最后看了他一眼，重新俯身趴回沙发上，屁股一缩一张挤压着德拉科的阴茎，“所以赶紧操我吧，德拉科，只有你、只有你、只有你——”

德拉科只觉得自己脑内一声刺耳轰鸣，那根紧紧扯着他理智的弦在罗恩迭声恳求下啪的彻底断裂。他双手猛地抓过罗恩的屁股，拇指紧紧扣住一左一右两个腰窝，开始在对方的后穴凶狠又迅猛地抽插撞击起来。清脆的股肉相击中罗恩仿佛被操得忘记如何闭嘴，一直低哑地啊啊乱叫，手指在沙发上又抓又挠，雪白臀肉随着德拉科每次连根冲进最深处就被撞出一波令人目眩神池的肉浪，下半身也在沙发面上扭来扭去，自行磨蹭着高高翘起的阴茎。

德拉科一口气插了他四五十次，然后拖着他的腰调整了一下姿势，把罗恩从沙发上直接拽到自己的大腿上。在阴茎笔直捅进去的刹那罗恩高叫了一声，身体剧烈颤抖，然后不等德拉科动作就开始扶着沙发上下骑德拉科的阴茎，每当德拉科的龟头撞上他体内的某个部位都叫得让人心痒。德拉科知道罗恩这是终于找到了自己体内的那块组织，于是决定助他一臂之力，双手绕到他的身前，一只手帮他撸在身前上下弹动的勃起，另一只则摸索着找到他像石子一样硬的乳头，用两根手指玩弄那块肉粒。

“啊……德拉科，快点，让我射……让我射——”罗恩在德拉科的阴茎上一次又一次耸身到最高点再重重落下，扭动屁股寻找体内让他不住呻吟的那点，从嘴里吐出来的声音短促破碎得几乎让人无法理解。德拉科在他又夹又扭与粗糙喉音的合力围攻下很快溃不成军，快感一阵阵顺着脊背往脑子里冲，连视力都有点模糊了，除了给罗恩疯狂手活外什么都顾不上了。他死咬着牙忍了又忍，在罗恩一声格外沙哑的呻吟后终于忍不住张口咬在罗恩的肩头，搂着他的腰深深射进对方体内。罗恩只比他慢了几秒钟，在德拉科堪堪射完第一波精液后浑身上下猛地绷紧，黏白的精液透过德拉科的指缝全都射在了沙发上。他在射精时一阵又一阵的颤抖带着后穴也疯狂收缩，把德拉科夹得直接又淅淅沥沥射了第二波出来，只觉得整个人从头到脚都被榨干。

罗恩射完后整个人瘫在他身上，大口喘息并且时不时抖一下，而德拉科的手还松松还在他的身前，搂着他向后靠在冷冰冰的咖啡桌上，把脸埋在罗恩的肩膀上喘着粗气。刚才他高潮时没控制力度，咬在罗恩肩头的牙印狰狞不堪，甚至有几处在渗血，于是他伸出舌头舔了舔，在尝到血腥味的时候忍不住感到无比的成就感，就好像仅凭这个牙印罗恩就已经成了他的所有物，就好像刚才他们在情浓时说的话发的誓全都作数。

罗恩在伤口被舔湿的时候又抖了一下，喉咙里挤出一声细小呜咽，然后用手扶着沙发无比艰难地从德拉科怀里缓缓站起身。德拉科看到他被操得红肿外翻的穴口在起身后剧烈收缩了几下，紧接着一道珍珠色的粘稠液体从里面淌了出来，挂在颜色极为接近但被德拉科的牛仔裤硌出道道红痕的大腿根上。他突然很想把罗恩再一次推倒在沙发上，咬住那块极嫩的肉，然后用舌头把自己刚射进去的东西舔得干干净净，但罗恩已经转身跌坐在沙发上，低头看向仍然盘腿靠在咖啡桌旁的德拉科，脸上扭出一个五味杂陈的表情。

“的确是让人怎么都忘不掉的一顿操。”他扯了扯嘴角轻声说，嗓子已经彻底喊哑了，“绝对是我这辈子最好的一次。”

德拉科看入他闪烁着莫名情绪的蓝眼睛，缓缓摇了摇头。“虽然我很不想承认，但也是我这辈子最好的一次。”

“所以——”罗恩张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但他的话被骤然响起的门铃声打断了——非常急切粗暴、如果没人应答下一秒就会破门而入的那种按法。他们对视一眼，似乎有万千话语在此刻交汇却又寂静无声。德拉科抬手把软掉的阴茎塞回裤子里，强撑着绵软的腿从地上爬起来。

“我去看看来人是谁。”他对罗恩说，边说边朝公寓大门迈步，“你最好趁这段时间穿好衣服。”


	6. Chapter 6

实话说，德拉科在伸手握住门把手的时候已经预感到依旧一个劲狂按门铃的人会是谁，但当猫眼里哈利·波特那张变形扭曲的脸还是让他感到一阵腻歪——尤其对方的角度正好把额角那道无人不知的闪电疤痕怼在猫眼上，哪怕隔着两层玻璃德拉科都厌恶地向后退了一步才打开门。

门开时波特的手还举在门铃旁，绿眼睛猛地转过来死死盯在德拉科的脸上，而德拉科毫不客气眯眼回敬。两人默不作声满是敌意地对视半天，波特放下手后从口袋里抽出魔杖抵在德拉科的喉咙上，恶狠狠地咆哮：“他在哪里？你把他怎么了？”

“他是谁？”德拉科明知故问，从鼻子里喷出鄙夷的一声笑，“你恐怕要说得再详细点。”

“罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”波特的眼神锐利得像两把刀子，“你究竟把他怎么了，马尔福？”

“我能把他怎么样，波特？”德拉科挑起一根眉毛，微微颔首冷笑着看向对方，“你明知道魔法部在我身上绑了踪丝，我哪怕用魔法倒个垃圾都会被傲罗上门问话，更别提你们还没收了我的魔杖——所以我能把你的红毛走狗怎么样，嗯？”

“你有的是办法对付他。”波特依旧不依不饶，“所以你最好立刻老老实实告诉我，罗恩究竟在不在你这里。”

“这是我的家，波特，哪怕你是傲罗也不能不讲道理。”德拉科抱起手臂，“你凭什么突然跑上门来宣称韦斯莱在我这里？”

“就凭他的傲罗袍出现在你楼下的垃圾桶里。”

这倒是德拉科完全没预料到的回答，他压根没想到傲罗为了找人会翻麻瓜社区的垃圾桶。“自从你当上傲罗司的副司长后，波特，你们的办案水平真的越来越差劲了——说真的，翻垃圾桶？”

“我们怎么办事和你无关。”虽然这么说，但波特脸颊上还是浮现出一层尴尬的微红，然后一挥魔杖把德拉科甩向一旁，径直挤进公寓：“罗恩，你在吗？罗恩——哦！”

身后这声破了音的惊呼告诉德拉科，罗恩穿衣服的速度绝对没有脱掉的时候那么快。他站在门边深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，关上门后拖拉着脚步走回客厅。出现在他眼前的最先是波特无比僵硬的后背，但越过他的头顶德拉科能清晰看到一个只穿着短裤赤裸着上半身并且依旧红得像个龙虾的罗恩，而且他在看到德拉科出现后明显松了一口气，朝他投来求救的眼神。

“这位是？”他朝波特撇了撇嘴，而在波特骤然停止的呼吸声中德拉科非常有成就感也非常邪恶地回答：“你的一生之敌。”

“马尔福！”波特猛地转身怒瞪他，魔杖依旧高高举起来，但脸上的表情已经从单纯的愤怒带上了十足的慌乱，“你究竟对罗恩做了什么？！”

“你真的想知道？”

“别逼我把你抓回傲罗司用吐真剂。”

“你这辈子真的有不这么大惊小怪的时候吗？”德拉科做作地大肆摇头，“你想知道我告诉你就是了：我和韦斯莱刚刚进行完一场酣畅淋漓、荡气回肠的性爱，而且刚刚结束你就来了，所以你眼前这位韦斯莱还没来得及穿好衣服。”

“我想知道的不是这个！”波特的眼珠子啪的一下子鼓了出来，脸也胀得和罗恩一样红，上前一步把魔杖尖狠狠戳向德拉科的胸口，“从实招来，马尔福，你究竟怎样不用咒语就让罗恩失去了记忆，甚至乖乖听话，任凭你——”

波特的手臂在魔杖尖距离德拉科的胸口不到一英寸的时候被拉住了，终于把帽衫重新套回身上的罗恩轻轻拽住他的手臂，真诚但无比困惑地说：“抱歉，虽然我不记得你是谁，但德拉科真的没对我做什么——好吧，没对我做他说的那件事之外的任何事。”

“德拉科？！”波特的声音又一次高得让德拉科颇感好笑，“罗恩，你哪怕失忆了也至少——至少能分辨出谁是你的好朋友，谁是你的死对头吧？”

罗恩松开手，耸了耸肩。“这我还真说不好，毕竟德拉科在我最困难的时候帮了我，而你却突然冲进门来对我们两个大吼大叫，还举着一根棍子威胁人。”

德拉科站在两人身后，虽然脸上努力摆出一副不为所动的表情，但肚子上的肌肉已经因为不断憋笑而酸痛不堪。梅林啊，他真希望自己能录下眼前这幕，以后拿给潘西看也好，自己留着慢慢回味也罢，因为罗恩不经大脑就脱口而出的智障发言对着波特回火实在是太有意思了，再加上伟大的救世主此时此刻脸上这副小狗在暴风雨天被主人一脚踢出家门的凄惨委屈表情，真心无价。

“罗恩，”他甚至都能听到波特的声音里带上哭腔了，“难道你真的——难道因为我们那个——你真的什么都不记得了？”他含糊其辞的话里有话哪怕失忆的罗恩都能分辨得出，听后给了他一个奇怪的眼神：

“所以造成我失忆的罪魁祸首是你？”

“我不是——不是故意造成的，解释起来很复杂，如果你能想起来我们在二年级的时候……呃，老天啊。”他用手使劲揉了揉额头，“罗恩，我知道现在我对你说什么都没用，你根本不会相信我，但我不是什么你的一生之敌——说这话的人才是——而是你从十一岁开始最好的朋友，同样也是你的妹夫和一起工作的同事。你的失忆是因为……因为之前工作的时候除了一点小差错，我们两个其实都受到了波及，我在圣芒戈——在医院躺了好几天，今天特意偷偷溜出来找你。我们所有人都在找你，你的家人，朋友，工作单位的人，大家为了找你都要急疯了。”

在这一长串解释刚开始的时候罗恩还挑着眉毛，一脸狐疑，但就连德拉科也不得不承认波特话里的焦急和担忧的确很真诚，于是罗恩的表情也渐渐柔和下来。“你叫什么？”他轻声问。

“哈利，我叫哈利·波特。”波特的语气听起来如释重负的同时却也绷得更紧了，十多年的好友突然重新问起自己的名字大概会给人造成这种效果，他甚至抬手拨开自己乱糟糟的黑发，露出额头：“还记得这个伤疤吗，罗恩？我们第一次在霍格沃茨特快上遇见的时候你盯着这里看了好久呢，还问我记不记得怎么回事——老天呐我得赶紧送你去圣芒戈，他们治好了我，也肯定能帮你恢复正常。”

“呃。”罗恩对这一连串感情爆发不安地晃了晃身体，无意识挠了挠脸颊上那道划伤，“圣芒戈是什么地方？”

“医院。”哈利急切地回答，“走吧，罗恩，我们现在就出发，我真担心拖得时间越久，你能恢复记忆的可能性就越低。”他朝罗恩伸出手，“你兴许不记得了，但我们可能使用魔法在两个地点之间快速移动，只要抓着我的手就好。”

罗恩却没有立刻握上去，而是又晃了晃身体，然后不安地瞥了瞥德拉科。“你和我一起去吗？”

“我？”德拉科有点惊讶于罗恩只花了几个小时就对自己如此信任——若是换在另一个时候，他肯定会为对方的无知天真与自己计划成功而拍手叫好，但此刻看着罗恩茫然的蓝眼睛，他却有一次觉得闷痛逐渐涌上胸口。他深吸一口气，微微抬起下颌，不让自己对着波特流露出半点真实情绪：“我为什么要在你身上浪费自己的宝贵时间？”

“可是……”罗恩显然被他话里的冷淡吓了一跳，瞪大双眼，“你之前一直都在帮我，而且你刚才明明——”

“让我清楚告诉你一件事，韦斯莱：没有脑子正常的人会把在床上说的胡话当真。”德拉科忍着胸口闷痛冷冰冰地开口，“而且你更该记住我在那之前说了什么，别忘了我是为什么把你带进这间公寓。”

罗恩微张着嘴，默然凝视他好一会才颓然垂下头，睫毛彻底遮住眼底的情绪。“我没忘。”他哑声说，“所以现在操也操完了，你的幻想也实现了，我该滚了是吗？”

“是。”德拉科强迫自己从牙关挤出这句话，“所以赶快滚，带着你的烂疤头一起，别再出现在我这里。”

罗恩点点头，在伸手握住波特的同时睁眼最后看向德拉科。“如果……如果我说——”但他并没把这句话说下去，而是猛地甩了甩头，咬住嘴唇挤出一个无比难看的笑，“算了。再见，德拉科。谢谢你。”

随着幻影移形在空气中发出的一声轻嘭，公寓里再次只剩下德拉科一人。他站在空荡荡的客厅中央，嗅着空气里两人情事后尚未散去的味道，失神地凝视着罗恩几秒前仍在的那块地板，过了好久才颤抖着吐出一口气，松开一直背在身后死死掐住掌心的手指。

***

“我们两个也算一起长大的，德拉科，我觉得我可能是这个世界上最了解你的人。”潘西在补妆小镜子里的眼睛眯成一道嘲讽的弧度，“但我从来没想到你竟然蠢成这个样子。这么好的机会都不牢牢抓住，你还是不是个斯莱特林？你不会把脑子全都射进韦斯莱的屁股了吧？”

“大概吧。”德拉科脑袋向后仰靠在沙发椅背上，双手插在睡袍口袋里。罗恩离开后他先在原地站了记不清究竟多长的时间，然后跟着自己之前买的健康录像带一口气做了一个小时的瑜伽，挑战了各种差点把脖子摔断的高难度动作，又在浴缸里泡了个无比漫长的香薰精油浴，终于忍不住一个电话把潘西叫了过来。“要是波特不在场，兴许还能好点，但一看到他我就只想让他们赶紧滚蛋。”

“所以就这样了？”潘西啪的一声合拢镜子，转过头来对德拉科展示自己涂抹完美的牛血色嘴唇。德拉科对她在这个裸粉盛行的年代依旧对深色口红无比执着而倾佩不已。“心心念念惦记了这么多年，操一次就完事了？韦斯莱的屁股当真糟糕成这个样子？”

“恰恰相反。”德拉科苦笑一声，“我估计需要好久才能允许自己去勉强忍受别人的屁股。”

“那你为什么还要放他离开？”

“波特都说了什么我也告诉你了，韦斯莱失忆貌似是出了意外，波特进圣芒戈也是因为这个。既然他都能被治好，韦斯莱的记忆估计也不是难事，而那之后……”他轻叹口气，“他不跑回来把我掐死已经谢天谢地了。”

“我倒不觉得他会谋杀你，但实话告诉你，我的确不觉得他还会回来找你。”潘西的声音带上一丝怜悯，“你们之前在战时的立场暂且不提，毕竟已经过去五六年了，但你们两个现在的生活实在是天差地别。他是救世主的左膀右臂，而你……你已经差不多是个彻头彻尾的麻瓜了，德拉科。”

“不用你说我也知道。”德拉科从鼻子里喷出一声冷哼，盯着天花板上的吊灯。租下这间公寓后他并没更换这盏丑得他眼疼的吊灯，因为他心里一直抱有些许希望，自己说不定很快就能重回巫师世界，继续曾经的生活。但几年下来德拉科却发现自己意外彻底融入了曾经令他嗤之以鼻的麻瓜世界，甚至不知道自己还想不想再回去了，毕竟在这里他有一份稳定的工作，在自己的行业里受人赏识喜爱，而在巫师界他却因为手臂上的烙印以及斯莱特林的身份永远只会是二等公民，唯一能做的只有像他父亲那样抱着旧日辉煌沉溺于一个个再也无法成型的幻想。

至于罗恩——没错，那个红发男人是德拉科对那个世界唯一在意的存在，但十多年的执念与求而不得也早就让他深刻意识到他们不可能有任何结果。在夜深人静的寂寥时分，德拉科偶尔也会不由自主生出些许幻想：假如伏地魔从没存在过，假如巫师界对纯血统没有那么在意，假如他们在霍格沃茨的过往能够友好一点，假如自己没有在年少时因为过于在意而用错误且愚蠢的方式一次次去挑起罗恩的注意力……

可现实摆在眼前无可逆转，这些假如统统不存在；哪怕罗恩失去了记忆，他们也用最亲密的方式认识了彼此的身体，他却仍然会选择和波特一起离开，而德拉科也全然无法割舍自己仅剩的自尊，再次在这两个人面前伸出手。他真的无法忍受自己伸出的手再一次被漠然拒绝。

“就当我今天其实睡到下午才起床，之前发生的这一切全是我做的白日梦吧。”德拉科抽出手，用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，长叹一声。“现在梦醒了，一切照旧——对了，你刚去见这次的客户了，对吧？她对我设计的那三种捧花感觉如何？还要修改吗？”

“她满意极了，说三种都特别喜欢，至于究竟选哪种她和她母亲还要再商量一下。”潘西伸过手来同情地拍了拍他的膝盖，“顺便她还告诉我说她有个闺蜜也计划在今年举办婚礼，并且当场就帮我和对方打了个电话。这位准新娘告诉我她看过你的作品后激动的一晚上没睡觉，而且点名要见你，想和你好好聊聊。”

“见我？”德拉科慢慢坐直身体，“你没告诉她说我只负责设计，并不见客户吗？”

“她并不想让你只负责设计捧花。她的意思是希望我们能承包婚礼上所有的鲜花，从新娘捧花到晚宴场地的鲜花装饰，包括伴娘的发饰——那种主题婚礼，你懂吧？”

“我懂。特别累但给钱特别多的那种。”

“所以你要接吗？我还没答应她。”

“为什么不呢？”德拉科耸了耸肩，“不然我还能干什么，天天坐在窗边等着把楼下的流浪汉捡回家吗？“


	7. Chapter 7

接下来的几天德拉科忙得焦头烂额，完全没空理会自己那点在心底深处小角落里哼唧的心思。潘西新介绍的这位准新娘是他们从没见识过的难缠：超级有钱，超级任性，也超级要求多。他们在周一下午就立刻见了一次，见面地点在伦敦市中心某个需要提前一个月预约的餐厅，边享用天价下午茶与司康饼边听这位年纪仅有十九岁的年轻女孩两个小时里一直喋喋不休地描述自己从五岁就开始规划的梦中婚礼该是什么样子。

“梅林啊，我还以为这个世界上没人能比宾斯教授话更多。”德拉科在初次会面结束后头一次没坚持要求坐地铁，而是让潘西带他幻影移形回公寓。他已经头大到不想挤地铁了。“有那么几次我真的差点用无杖魔法让她闭嘴。”

“我懂你的意思。”潘西从手包里翻出一个小盒子，往太阳穴上涂药膏，“我也有好几次差点就抽出魔杖给她来个一忘皆空，然后带着你逃之夭夭。”

话这么说，但工作既然接了就没有半途而废的道理。于是德拉科之后几天先和她的母亲见了一面，把之前设计的各种作品打印出来后又见了一面，第二次见面时在准新娘家比马尔福庄园还大的花园里当场表演摘花扎花，晒了一下午太阳，灌了一肚子香槟，又参加了女孩的婚纱试装，每天晚上一回家就扑在床上昏睡过去，终于迎来了这一周的周末。

德拉科一口气睡到快十一点才醒，在床上翻腾了好一会实在憋不住才下地。洗脸，刷牙，刮胡子——并且在刮的时候忍住不去想某些事——然后裹着睡袍来到厨房，给自己烧水泡茶。在等水烧开时他下意识踱步到临街的窗口，但只随意瞥了一眼就差点被脚下拖鞋绊倒——街边那条长椅上不知为何又多出一道人影，这次倒不是黑乎乎脏兮兮，也没有朝里躺倒，而是四平八稳翘着腿坐在椅子上，那头橘红色的头发在阳光映照下惹眼得很。

他任凭水壶在身后厨房嘶鸣，站在窗边生了好一顿脾气，一会想立刻打电话报警，一会又觉得干脆打开窗户把雪貂头拖鞋砸下去算了，想来想去还没下定主意，长椅上的人仿佛感觉到目光注视一般突然一扭身站了起来，两人隔着一层玻璃以及两层楼目光撞了个正着。红发男人在楼下先是愣了片刻，就好像他完全没料想到德拉科会从窗边看他，但很快一个又傻又灿烂的笑容从他脸上缓缓绽开，隔着这么远都能看到蓝眼睛里微光闪烁。他的表情让德拉科原本想要比出羞辱收视的右手换了个手势，收回中指后勾了勾剩下的那根手指头。

腿长的人大概爬楼梯也很快，不到半分钟后门铃就被按响了。德拉科先去关上炉灶的火，站在水壶边深呼吸了好几次，才终于拖着步子过去开门。

“你在这里干什——”他的话冲到嘴边就顿住了，因为门后率先映入他眼帘的并非是罗恩那张让他气不打一出来的蠢脸，而是一束娇艳欲滴的粉白色奥斯丁玫瑰，花束中还配了几枝蕨叶与小串玫瑰。德拉科的脑子顿时跳到职业模式：花是好花，绝对刚摘下来不久，但扎花手法实在不堪入目，也就能骗骗不懂行还情愿挨宰的老实人。

“怎么，你上门来其实是想找我替你重新整理一下这束花？先说明我要的价你不一定付得起。”他挑着眉毛嘲讽，而罗恩终于把挡住脸花束缓缓放下，露出那个近距离看更阳光灿烂的笑容。

“当然不是，这是给你的。”

“给我的？”德拉科的眉毛挑得更高了。“我什么时候告诉过你我想要你送花给我？你是不是觉得我平常工作还没看够？”

“不用你告诉我。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，“我就是觉得哪怕你每天工作都和花打交道，私生活里也还是需要点。你的公寓太空了太白了，德拉科，一束花会让整个空间都生机勃勃得多。”

“行啊，失忆一次反而让你成为艺术家了？”德拉科完全没料到罗恩竟然还会用名字称呼自己，“而且一周过去了，你的记忆也该回来了吧？”

被问到这件事后罗恩脸上顿时浮现出一抹尴尬，朝德拉科身后瞥了一眼。“能让我进门再说这件事吗？”

楼都上来了，这么近的距离雪貂头拖鞋也没什么攻击力了，德拉科默不作声向后退了一步，做了个请进的手势。罗恩倒也不把自己当外人，进门后直奔德拉科的厨房，前后摆头上下看了一圈也不知道在找什么。

“你在找什么？”站在门口欣赏老半天后德拉科才开口。

“花瓶啊。”罗恩的语气满是理所应当，“这么好的花当然是要赶紧找个瓶子养起来。卖给我花的人说养的好的话能活一个星期呢。”

德拉科虽然在设计花束这方面是个天才，但对玫瑰剪下来究竟能活多久完全没概念，毕竟对巫师界的人来说一枝花甚至可以靠源源不断的魔法永生。他打量一眼自己的厨房，想了想究竟能用哪个器皿当作花瓶，最终从橱柜里拿出自己装长棍意大利面的玻璃罐，把一小把意面倒出来后用水涮了涮里面，接了小半罐清水。

“过来。”一声令下后罗恩跟着他重新回到客厅。德拉科拿出自己工作时使用的园艺剪，先把对方手里这束玫瑰的茎修剪成适合玻璃罐的长度，然后把花束重新调整搭配成自己喜欢的样式，插好后摆放在咖啡桌正中央。罗恩的话大概有些道理，仅仅一束鲜花似乎改变了德拉科原本极简装修风格的公寓，让整个客厅看起来顿时没有原来那样空旷了。

不过他自然不会说出这些想法，满足罗恩的自尊心，而是在沙发上坐下后翘起腿，似笑非笑看着站在他身前手足无措的罗恩。“你是准备找个其他话题再拖延一下呢，还是别再浪费我们彼此的宝贵时间直奔主题？”

“呃，哦，对。”罗恩挠了挠脸颊——德拉科注意到之前那道划伤已经彻底痊愈，连半点痕迹都看不见了——身体重心在双腿之间来回晃了几下，这才磕磕巴巴地开口：“我的记忆大概回来了……一部分？”

“什么叫一部分？”德拉科眯起眼睛。“还有，在你解释之前，先告诉我是什么让你丢掉了记忆——除非那是你们傲罗司的秘密公务，不能和像我这样低贱有罪的平民透露。”

“其实还真是。”罗恩表情复杂，“但保密主要是为了——好吧主要是为了保护哈利的名声。”

“梅林啊，英勇伟大的救世主又做了什么丢脸到让整个魔法部闭口不谈的事了，我可真的太想知道啦。”德拉科掐着嗓子装腔作势地感叹，而罗恩被他说的脸都有点红了。

“事先声明我还没想起来这部分，但哈利主动告诉我说我变成这样是他的责任。他说近几个月他一直在设计一种检验傲罗型训练能力的测试方案，好让像我这样在巫师界长大的纯血傲罗能更好地在麻瓜世界办案。具体方案是什么我不知道，哈利也没说，但我是他的第一个测试对象——”

“我看是受害人还差不多吧。”德拉科讥讽地打断他。

“总之，我失忆那天其实是试验训练的第一天。哈利本来要做的是给我下一个特殊的记忆咒，让我忘记我的巫师身份，并且暂时形成我其实只是个麻瓜的假记忆，然后在麻瓜世界自主生活一段时间，而哈利会一直在我身边隐身，保护我的同时观察我是否能将之前学到的知识融会贯通。然而——”

“然而圣人波特搞砸了，把你的记忆彻底咒没了？”

“差不多是这样。”罗恩羞赧地点点头，“哈利也在同时被咒语炸飞，我们两个各获得了咒语一半的效果：我彻底失去了记忆，而哈利多了一段假记忆，所有记忆随之混淆，在圣芒戈住了几天才终于意识清醒。”

“梅林啊。”德拉科又感叹了一句，这次货真价实。“这绝对是我近几年来听过的最愚蠢的事情，但发生在你和波特身上似乎还挺有道理的。不过你刚才说你的记忆大概恢复了一部分是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。”罗恩回答，“我也在圣芒戈住了几天，那里的治疗师一直在努力帮我找回记忆，但迄今为止我的记忆只恢复了不到一半，而且还是好的那半。”

“好的那半？”德拉科的呼吸在胸口顿了一拍。记忆完全恢复却还愿意来找他的罗恩是一回事，但对他们曾经过往依旧不甚清晰的对方则是另一回事。“你立刻给我说清楚这是什么意思。”

“依旧是字面意思。”罗恩耸耸肩，“我记起我的家人——说实话，你之前真该警告我一下我究竟有几个哥哥，也记起哈利和赫敏还有霍格沃茨的一部分时光，但只是对我来说相对愉悦的记忆，像是格兰芬多夺得了魁地奇，或者我被选为级长，但其余那些不太好的记忆，像是——呃像是哈利和赫敏对我旁敲侧击提到的某些和战争有关的事……我压根不记得就在几年前竟然有过一次战争。”

“是啊，除了你之外谁都无法轻易忘记的战争。”德拉科看到罗恩在自己无比冰冷的嘲讽脱口的瞬间打了个哆嗦，“我真不知道自己该为你和波特的愚蠢叹息还是鼓掌，毕竟你们两个轻而易举就办到了许多巫师日夜渴求的事。”

“我知道这事对所有人都很重要。”罗恩收起脸上所有不正经的表情轻声说，“所有人都对我不记得而非常不安。可是……可是我的确不记得了，圣芒戈的治疗师说大概是我自己不愿主动回忆起那些不好的记忆，所以一直下意识克制它们，因此咒语和魔药都不管用。”

“那我呢？”德拉科不想再和他兜圈子，直击红心，“你还记得多少关于我的事？”

“我，呃……”罗恩眨了眨眼睛，脸上表情飞速变换，快得连一向敏锐的德拉科都抓不住，最终停留在尴尬不安上：“一丁点都不记得。”

“一丁点都——”德拉科被这回答先是戳得倒吸一口气，紧接着从鼻子里冷哼出来，眯起眼睛锐利瞥向罗恩。“的确就该如此。要是你把我也归到什么恶心吧啦的愉悦记忆里，韦斯莱，我倒真觉得你的脑子从最开始就彻底坏了。”

罗恩咬着嘴唇，沉默地盯着他看了片刻才回答：“所以你也认为我们之前的全部过往都是很糟糕的回忆？”

“何止糟糕。”德拉科又冷哼一声，脸上也一片冰冷，却只觉得胸口隐隐作痛，“我们从第一眼开始就是彼此的死对头，互相看不顺眼。曾经我甚至见到你的脸就觉得恶心，只想看看把你的脸皮气得炸开是什么样子。”

“可是——”

“所以你当然一丁点都不会记得。实话告诉你，韦斯莱，我也庆幸你记不得那些事——不为了你，纯粹为了我自己，因为我可不想一个怒气冲天的傲罗在五六年后重新跑上门来找我的麻烦。”

“不会的。”罗恩突然开口，语速急促，脸上也挂着一个恳切的表情，“无论如何，你在我最需要帮助的时候朝我伸出了手，之后我们甚至——”

“梅林啊，别告诉我你有处男情结。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“怎么，我真的把你操得死活忘不掉，还是你一次就上瘾，这几天在圣芒戈一直想要得不得了？”

“我只是——”罗恩又撕扯了几下自己的嘴唇，然后长叹一口气。“算了。”

这是罗恩第二次想对德拉科说什么，最后却以“算了”告终。德拉科心里正有个声音在尖声叫嚣，逼迫他立刻问清楚对方究竟想说什么，别再让他们之间来之不易的亲密关系成为下一个“算了”；可另一个从生下来就一直占据心底绝大多数空间，语气冷漠并且听起来像极了他父亲的声音则在不断提醒德拉科，没有必要为了这等低贱的纯血叛徒丢掉自己的尊严。

最终冷漠的声音一如既往淹没了真正的情感：“如果你只是来求我操你，韦斯莱，用不着带什么花，带着你洗干净的屁股就可以了。我不是说了吗，你的屁股是你身上唯一有价值的东西。”

罗恩微微张开嘴，金红色的眉头紧皱在一起，脸上的表情是极其明显的脆弱受伤。红发男人不再像小时候那样听到一句羞辱就立刻胀成深红，可他此刻的表情却更让德拉科心脏抽搐——十多年过去了，时光荏苒世事变迁，无论两人地位如何立场如何，他们唯一能做到的却依旧是为彼此带来痛苦。

而那样的痛苦似乎连最完美的情事都无法弥补。

罗恩似乎也意识到这点，蓝色眼睛里面那点光慢慢黯淡下来，彻底消失不见：“我知道了。”他哑着嗓子说，“我们之前发生的那次的确让我念念不忘，但是德拉——马尔福，我更想每次来找你的时候都能带着一束花。我本来以为忘掉那些往事能让我们从新开始，可现在看来一直念念不忘的人是你。你——哪怕你逃到麻瓜伦敦，干起了麻瓜的营生，骨子里却还是高高在上的纯血巫师，彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。”他的眼睛从德拉科脸上一寸寸滑开，转向旁边桌上依旧盛开的玫瑰花束，最终彻底垂下去，睫毛挡住了眼底全部情绪。

“是我太贪心，想要的太多了。”

说罢他根本没给德拉科留下任何回话的机会，随着一声轻嘭身体扭曲着消失在空气里。德拉科依旧保持之前翘着腿的姿势坐在沙发上，却浑身僵硬动弹不得，一时间只觉得头晕目眩，好不容易站起身后一把抓起咖啡桌上的玻璃罐，连罐带玫瑰狠狠砸碎在地板上。


	8. Chapter 8

“你的手怎么了？”这是下周一开始工作之前潘西见到他说的第一句话。

“被狗咬了。”德拉科没好气地回答，低头扫向自己贴了好几枚创口贴的手指头。两天前他刚把玻璃罐砸碎没过两分钟就立刻后悔了，蹲在地上把花瓣飘零惨不忍睹的花束从玻璃碴里捡了出来，但又忍不住边捡边用最难听的字眼破口大骂——虽然他也不知道自己究竟在骂谁。这一切的后果就是情绪过于激动导致德拉科的手被划了好几道伤口。

潘西的眉毛立刻挑了起来，深红色嘴唇微微张成一个圆形，但最终什么都没说。“和我来。”片刻后她做了个手势，把德拉科带到别墅的客人洗手间——是的，他们现在正在一个别墅，几乎和马尔福庄园一般大，而今年六月会在这里举办那场已经快把德拉科榨干的婚礼。潘西把门关上后还落了锁，然后从她的小手袋里抽出魔杖，抵在德拉科受伤的手指上。

“怎么，你难道还在等着我求你？”德拉科等了几秒却没见她念咒，忍不住嘲讽开口，而潘西残忍一笑：“事实上，我突然觉得让新娘一家子人看到你在周末仍然辛勤工作以至于被玫瑰割破手是个挺不错的主意。他们说不定会感动得决定在给我们加百分之十五的佣金。”

德拉科紧紧抿住嘴，不想让潘西知道她究竟离真相有多近。“赶紧的吧。”他不耐烦地催促，而潘西瞪了他一眼，但还是念了一句“愈合如初。”魔杖尖端冒出几缕白色光束，温柔地裹住他手指头上的伤口，几秒钟后随着白光散去，伤口逐渐愈合时又痛又痒的感觉也彻底消失不见了。

“梅林啊。”德拉科边把创可贴揭下来扔进垃圾桶边小声嘀咕，“有时候我可真怀念自己还能随意用魔法。”

“只是有时候？”潘西哼了一声，“我真不知道你是怎么忍下来这几年的。”

德拉科瞥了一眼镜子里面色憔悴的自己，用手捋过搭在额头上的浅金色短发，手指落下来擦了擦双眼下两道青痕。“其实也没什么特别的，我不过特别擅长忍耐而已。”忍耐烂疤头和泥巴种在学校夺去所有风头，忍耐自己的父亲把一重重如山压力坠在他的肩头，忍耐伏地魔出于羞辱交给他一个绝对无法完成的任务，而其中让他忍耐得最持久也最痛苦、到现在几乎像吃饭喝水一样习以为常则是不要对那个该死的红毛纯血叛徒流露出一丝一毫真实情绪。

他一直以为自己这样做是正确的，因为对于马尔福家的人来说最珍贵的东西莫过于地位与尊严，如今地位不复从前，他无论如何也不能放弃自尊，甚至眼巴巴跑到韦斯莱家的人面前自取其辱。可是罗恩在离开前的那番话还有那个表情都让他——

德拉科长叹口气。“我们赶紧出去吧。”他摇了摇头，“千万别让咱们的雇主以为咱俩溜到这里干不该干的事。”

“相信我，德拉科，”潘西也从镜子前面站起身，最后检查了一下自己的口红有没有涂到牙齿上，“但凡亲自见过你的人都绝对不会搞错你的取向。你的弯曲程度堪比打人柳的每根枝条，能把接近你的人都缠死那种。”

德拉科通过镜子朝她伸出两根手指头，做了个粗鲁的手势，但潘西只是咯咯笑起来，回敬他一个媚眼，然后推门走出洗手间。

他们这周的工作主要是和负责婚礼现场装饰布置的那家公司敲定到时候需要的鲜花种类、颜色以及大致数量，至于主题自然是要采用新娘五岁的幻想：一部叫《仲夏夜之梦》的麻瓜戏剧作品。德拉科和潘西为了搞好设计还专门恶补一通，虽然德拉科完全搞不懂为什么会有人希望自己的婚礼充斥智障的仙王仙后，张嘴就停不下来的小精灵，以及——驴，但他不得不承认以星月与幽邃森林为主题的装饰风格的确新奇有趣，某些地方甚至与传统巫师婚礼不相上下。

他们两个在别墅一待就是一整周，期间一直吃住在这里，享受高级宾馆才有的待遇，若不是每天都要面对新娘以及她妈妈洪水滔天的各类要求与问题，说是来度假也不为过，德拉科每晚都会抽没人的时间段去享受别墅后院的私人游泳池，而潘西也顺理成章升级为新娘的闺蜜，一起涂指甲做头发，到了周末甚至丢下德拉科去城里逛街。

正因如此，当德拉科在周六坐在后花园里边吃别墅管家为他亲手端上来的豪华晚餐边享受春末夏初的融融夕阳，却突然透过后院篱笆墙看到波特飘起来的脑袋时，他直接被刚刚塞进嘴里的土豆噎得差点闭过气去，捶了好几下胸口才缓过来。

“波特？！”他左右看看没其他人，快步走到篱笆旁边低声怒吼，“还有完没完了？你他妈为什么会在这里？”

“谁让你一周不在家。”波特大概给自己施了悬浮咒，居高临下俯瞰德拉科，“最后害得我不得不动用关系去部里查你的踪丝。”

“你这是滥用职权！”德拉科眯起眼睛，“我一没滥用魔法二没做任何违法的事，你凭什么随意调看我的行踪？”

“凭我是救世主——你是不是就想听我说这句？”波特翻了个白眼，语气急促。“行了，马尔福，别废话了，你知道为什么我会来找你。”

“哦，我还真不知道，所以还是请伟大英勇的救世主——”

“罗恩。”波特只用了一个音节就令德拉科成功闭嘴，还狠狠咬了一下舌尖，“我来找你是为了他。”

“我 **还** 能给魔法部效什么力？”德拉科从鼻子里喷出一声，“还是说圣芒戈终于发现韦斯莱的大脑其实和屁股相连，需要有人进去捅那个开关才行？”

波特的脸抽搐了一下，扭曲出一个半是想笑半是嫌弃的表情。“说真的，马尔福，你真的没必要每句话都把罗恩的屁股挂在嘴边。我大概从四年级开始就知道你有多觊觎他的屁股了。”

“你他妈在说什么屁话，波特？”德拉科绝对不会承认自己在这一刻有多心虚。

“拜托。”波特又翻了个白眼。德拉科真希望他那对同样特别著名、像新腌过的癞蛤蟆的绿眼珠子能直接掉出来。“别忘了我在霍格沃茨究竟跟踪过你多少次。”

“我可真是想忘都忘不了。”德拉科冷冷讽刺。

“无论如何，我来找你并不是为了你，而是为了罗恩。至于你愿不愿意帮我纯看你自己，但假如你答应，那我可以在部里替你说几句话，把使用魔法的权利还给你。”

德拉科的第一个念头就是战后魔法部和之前没什么两样，居然腐败到波特说句话都能让整座建筑晃三晃的地步，他可真为自己的父亲感到不值；但几秒后波特话里的含义逐渐在脑中成型，这次摇晃起来的成了德拉科自己。

“你——”他深吸一口气，使劲揉了揉脸让自己更清醒一点，“你不是在骗我吧？况且能让你开出这种天价买卖的忙究竟是什么？”一瞬间好几个令他喘不过气的沉重念头袭上心头，德拉科只觉得自己指尖都麻了。“我警告你，波特，哪怕一辈子都不能用魔法我也不会——”

“我不是在让你一辈子不见罗恩或者怎样。”波特丢给他一个异样的眼神，“我又不是你爸，也不是罗恩他爸，根本管不着他和谁上床。再说了，你还用得着让我命令你不见他？你自己做得已经挺好了。”

波特这句透着无限嘲讽的话简直像是狠狠扇在德拉科脸上的一巴掌，若是按照他往常的脾气早就彻底谈崩了；但飘在篱笆后面的人是巫师世界最有名也最有权的人物之一，而德拉科也的确想知道波特究竟需要自己为罗恩做什么。于是他一边磨牙一边勉强点了点头：“我需要先知道你想让我帮什么忙。”

“让他开口，说实话。”波特语气严肃，但德拉科完全不知道他是什么意思。

“我不明白。”

“罗恩几天前找过你一次，对吧？”波特接着说了下去，“我猜他肯定对你解释了他失忆的原因以及治疗结果。原因他大概如实说了，的确——”

“的确是你搞砸了？”德拉科挑起眉毛。

“是又怎样。”波特的脸红了，怒瞪德拉科一眼，“关键在于罗恩之后对你说了什么。他怎么对你形容他的治疗结果？”

“说他的记忆只恢复了不到一半。”德拉科现在想起那些话依旧觉得胸口微痛，“而且只有好的那半。关于伏地魔和战争他一律不记得了。”

“果然。”波特点了点头，若有所思，“他也是这么对我们说的。看来他是想让两边保持口径一致，不至于露馅。”

“波特，你究竟在扯什么鬼？”德拉科只觉得怒火中烧，不仅因为他依旧不明白波特在说什么，更因为对方话里似乎在暗示罗恩那天的话有猫腻。波特却没有立即答话，而是眼睛盯在德拉科脸上仔细打量了一番，再次开口时神情里带上一丝兴许自己都没察觉到的同情。

“对于自己的记忆罗恩一直在撒谎。”波特语气平静地开口，“我和赫敏一致认为他在经过治疗后记忆其实已经完全恢复了，但不知出于何种原因他却一直谎称自己没记起对他而言比较糟糕的记忆。”

德拉科望向对方那张飘在篱笆上却无比严肃的面孔，足有半分钟一个字都没说，再次开口时发现自己嗓子哑了：“你知道自己在说什么吗，波特？为什么韦斯莱要编这种谎，而且你有什么证据证明他在撒谎？”

“摄神取念。”波特回答。

”你他妈为什么要对自己最好的朋友施这种咒？”德拉科的嗓门没克制住一下子扬了起来。

“因为罗恩并不是个特别会撒谎的人。这半个月以来他的确在努力撒谎，但在不经意间总有这样那样漏过他注意力的小细节，日积月累终于引起了我们的注意。”波特无奈地摇了摇头，“我知道我们不该对他这么做，但他自从见过你之后精神状态差得离谱，成天和酒精打交道，一副破罐子破摔的架势，而所有人一直在为他担心。我和赫敏在经过亚瑟的允许后趁罗恩醉酒对他施了摄神取念，结果……”

“结果怎样？”德拉科迫不及待地追问，而波特又投给他一个怪异的眼神。

“结果我真希望自己从来没进过我最好朋友的脑子。”他干巴巴地回答，“这么告诉你吧，虽然我不敢说罗恩的记忆是不是百分百恢复了，但也绝对不像是他自称的那样只想起了愉悦的那部分，因为他当时脑子里全都是一点都不愉悦的记忆——全都是你。”

“是——是我？”德拉科已经顾不得控制面部表情了，因为他感觉自己胸膛深处那颗砰砰乱跳的心脏正有从嗓子眼里一跃而出冲上云霄的迹象。“可是——可是为什么——”

“别问我为什么。”波特抬手揉了揉额头，“我也绝对不会向 **你** 重复我都在罗恩脑子里看到了什么。我只知道一点：他一直在撒谎，而其中有你的原因。”

一时间德拉科眼前只剩下罗恩从他公寓客厅幻影移形前的那副样子：眼帘低垂，声音暗哑，整个人肉眼可见彻底暗淡下去，嘴里吐出那句让德拉科在深夜耿耿于怀却也百思不得其解的话。他其实一直没想明白为什么罗恩那两句“算了”是什么意思，又说自己“想要的太多，太贪心了”。假如他的记忆的确没恢复，和德拉科相关的部分连一丁点都没回来，那么仅仅几个小时的相处能让他想要什么，贪心什么——这才是最让德拉科想不通的地方，凭什么一个什么都不记得的罗恩竟然敢对自己发火，他忍耐了这么多年都还什么都没说呢，可这一切在波特给出的前提下立刻顺理成章太多了。

德拉科甚至敢允许自己想象，或许——或许罗恩就像德拉科一样，也是个不折不扣的懦夫，不敢把在心底埋藏了太久的情绪表露出来，生怕自取其辱，而失忆恰好成了他最合适不过的挡箭牌。什么都不记得了，那些恩怨往事也都不存在了，留在彼此之间的仅剩下一句诱骗，一次伪装，一场人生头一次也是最后一次的情事用以了却多年执念。

若是两人立场互换，德拉科也绝对会毫不犹豫做出类似的选择，更过分也说不定；况且他在意识到罗恩失忆的时候本来也就打着趁对方不知道把他赶紧骗上床的念头，不是吗？只不过他断然没想到一个正直热诚的格兰芬多会做出这种事罢了。罗恩的后续举动现在也非常好理解：他发现一次根本不够，想要用失忆作为借口和德拉科继续相处，却没想到自己编出的谎言触怒了德拉科的自尊，得到的反而是一顿羞辱，这才有最终“贪心”一说。

“所以，你究竟要不要帮我？”波特的耐心在德拉科的脑子轰然运转时终于耗尽，不耐烦地开口，而德拉科抬头瞥他一眼，不用照镜子也知道自己脸上此刻的似笑非笑有多狰狞吓人。

“帮啊，为什么不帮。”他拖拉着腔调，把每个音节都从嘴里玩弄一番再咬牙切齿地吐出来，“我真的特别乐意对罗恩·韦斯莱做任、何、事。”

“之后你想对他做什么是你的事，但在那之前我必须先搞清楚他为什么要对自己的状况撒谎。”波特严肃地看向德拉科。“这不仅关乎你们两个的关系，我更关心的是罗恩本身的精神状态。我们在战时都经历了一些常人难以想象的事——其中你甚至参与过一部分——假如他因为精神问题或者心理问题才主动逃避那些不怎么愉快的记忆，我们必须在他情况变得更糟之前给他正确的帮助。”

“我知道。”德拉科轻声说，“我发誓不会搞乱你的计划，可以了吧？所以你们究竟想怎么让他开口坦白？”

“呃，这个。”波特挠了挠下巴，“我是个傲罗，赫敏也在魔法部工作，所以我们还能用什么？”

“啊。”德拉科扬起眉毛，对上波特略显窘迫的表情，“那我更非到场不可了。我还没亲眼见过吐真剂的效力呢。”

一切谈妥，两人最后商定好时间地点，波特的头终于消失在篱笆后面。几分钟后别墅的管家从宅邸内匆匆赶来，小心翼翼询问德拉科刚才篱笆外面是不是有什么怪东西。德拉科淡然回答刚才有只特别大的癞蛤蟆不知道为什么跑到了篱笆上，但已经被他赶跑了，并且在说话的时候一直没能克制住自己眯起眼睛露出尖锐犬齿的笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

给人灌吐真剂这种事当然宜早不宜迟，因此德拉科和波特约好的时间就在第二天周日的晚上，地点则是罗恩现在的住处，伦敦某处离德拉科不到三英里的公寓区。德拉科从没想过自己和罗恩竟然住得如此近，但两人截然不同的生活却让他们仿佛生活在平行时空，这几年里从未在街上碰过面。

他算好时间，乘地铁抵达时比约定时间恰好早了合乎礼节的五分钟，但按响门铃后开门的人并非是波特或者罗恩本人，而是另一个他如果可以这辈子都不想再见到的人。

“马尔福。”格兰杰在看到他的瞬间有些僵硬，但还是礼貌问候，“请进。”

虽然对她同样发自内心地厌恶与嫉恨，但德拉科向来不愿在格兰杰身上多费口舌，略一点头就走进公寓，站在客厅里毫不遮掩地四处打量。罗恩的公寓几乎就是他本人在空间建筑上的化身，乱七八糟，毫无章法，但看着却让人感到温馨愉快：偏暖色调的墙纸与家具，各种各样的小装饰品填满每个空闲的角落，正对门厅的空墙上则挂满会动的巫师照片，一个又一个被家人与朋友簇拥的红发男人在照片里朝德拉科连连挥手，露出灿烂笑容。

他的目光最终落在壁炉上方的花瓶以及在其中盛放的奥斯丁玫瑰上——颜色与大小都同罗恩送给德拉科的那束一模一样。格兰杰大概意识到德拉科在盯着那束花看，主动开口：“我们谁都不知道为什么罗恩突然开始养花了，但那束花是他过去一周里唯一上心的东西，至于其他的……”

“不用你说，我看得见。”德拉科的目光向下落在壁炉前那堆东倒西歪的空酒瓶上，旁边还有一个皱巴巴的枕头。看样子罗恩甚至连床都懒得躺了，整夜醉死在壁炉前。“波特也向我解释了他为什么今晚非把我叫过来。我猜这也是你的意思？”

“是。”格兰杰点点头，“我认为你是他现在这个状况的原因之一。如果你能在场，我们可以一次性解决全部问题，而不是等着以后再慢慢爆发出来，造成后患。”

“所以为了以后别再被韦斯莱搞得头疼，你们宁愿对他用吐真剂？”德拉科冷冷发问，但格兰杰却没像波特那样窘迫，脸上浮现出坚毅如铁的神情。

“某些人和某些事来必须要靠极端手段才能解决，况且在做决定前我和哈利反复讨论了利弊。”格兰杰用上课抢着回答问题的口吻回答，“在我看来，让罗恩尽快从现在这种自欺欺人、不愿面对现实的状况中赶快醒过来绝对比他日后对我们大发脾气甚至断绝关系更重要。”

“也只有你们格兰芬多才能把对朋友的思维动手动脚这事形容得如此大义凛然。”德拉科啧了一声，“无论如何，我来看好戏了，但主角人呢？”

“哈利几个小时前和他去附近的酒吧了，应该马上就会把他带回来。鉴于罗恩经历过傲罗对吐真剂抵抗的训练，并且是个非常优秀的傲罗，还是让他自行降低戒备比较好。”说完她指了指德拉科身后的那扇门，“我们最好先在卧室里藏一下，等哈利准备好之后再出来。”

要是让十年前的德拉科知道自己终有一天会和天天跟在罗恩身边那个泥巴种一起进罗恩的卧室，他估计会恶心得一个月都吃不下饭，但现实恰恰这般荒诞滑稽。两人在尴尬沉默中一前一后走进同样乱糟糟并且铺天盖地都是橘色的卧室，彼此间一直保持至少两米的距离，德拉科主动站到窗前假装眺望外面的街景，而格兰杰则躲在门后聆听外面的声音。

他们的时间卡得正好，刚进来没两分钟就听到外面的客厅传来咣当几声不轻的动静，听起来像是有人从壁炉里钻出来后撞倒了地面上的酒瓶子。那之后是一阵嘟囔，陷进沙发的沉重声响，然后德拉科听到波特的声音传了进来：

“你好好坐着，我去给你倒杯醒酒魔药。”

罗恩似乎哼了一声，话语模糊，而卧室里两个人全都屏息凝神，竖起耳朵辨认外面波特的脚步声在不算宽敞的公寓里晃来晃去，隔了好一阵子才终于朝卧室的方向走过来，片刻后探进来一个脑袋：“他喝了。”

“你加了几滴？”格兰杰哑着嗓子问，“吐真剂只需要三滴就可以——”

“你以为我和乌姆里奇一样蠢吗？”波特打断她的话，“再说我手里只剩下一小瓶，用多了司里也会起疑心好不好。”他的视线越过格兰杰落在依旧站在窗边的德拉科身上：“马尔福，多谢你能来。”

“那就别废话了好不好。”德拉科没好气回答他，“你们是以为吐真剂一直到明早都不会失效还是怎么？”

波特耸耸肩默然同意，格兰杰也没再张开她那金贵的嘴，三个人一起离开卧室进入客厅。客厅中央长手长脚的罗恩像只蜘蛛一样在沙发上摊开，手里还握着一个空瓶子，微微朝天扬起的脸上表情松弛，目光呆滞，隔着一段距离都能嗅到他呼吸里的酒精味。这的确是德拉科第一次亲眼目睹喝下吐真剂的人是什么样子——伏地魔和他的心腹更喜欢直接用钻心剜骨获取信息——但罗恩脸上此刻这副表情比胸口中了恶咒还让德拉科难受，因为他从那张无比熟悉的脸上找不到半分那些令他无比痛恨却又渴望见到的表情。

波特率先走过去拿开那个杯子，格兰杰也站在他身边抱起双臂，而德拉科则选了个略微靠后的位置，靠在壁炉旁围观这两个人究竟想问什么。“从最基础的问题开始。”波特和格兰杰交换了个眼色，然后对罗恩开口：“你叫什么名字？”

“罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱。”比利尔斯——好吧，德拉科也完全没料到 **这个** 。

“你目前在魔法部担任何种职务？”

“我从五年前正式成为傲罗司的一名傲罗，并一直是哈利·波特的搭档。”

“你是否记得你和哈利将近一个月前那次遗忘咒导致的事故？在那之后你都经历了什么？”

罗恩深吸一口气，眼睛缓慢地眨了几下。“咒语把我炸晕了，刚醒来的时候我什么都不记得，只看到不远处的地上躺着一个同样昏迷的人，所以我害怕地跑掉了。之后几天我一直在街道上流浪，从垃圾桶里捡吃的，晚上随便找个地方睡觉，直到几天后恰巧遇到德拉科·马尔福。”

德拉科在听到自己的名字被毫无感情地念出时浑身不由自主震了一下，而负责问话的两人也不约而同回头瞥了他一眼，格兰杰这才继续发问：“你的记忆是从什么时候开始恢复的？遇到马尔福之前还是之后？”

“之后，”罗恩回答，“那之前我的确什么都没想起来，但在他叫出我的名字之后，我突然意识到这的确是我的名字——当然那个时候我还不确定这是我的名还是姓，而在看清楚德拉科之后我率先恢复了一部分和他相关的记忆，像是他曾经被穆迪变成过一只雪貂，但当时这种奇怪的记忆只让我的思绪更混乱了。”

当然了，罗恩想起来的第一件事当然会是自己这辈子最丢脸的时刻没有之一——德拉科对天翻了个白眼，而波特用咳嗽掩盖掉一声憋不住的笑，继续问下去：“那么你其余的记忆都是什么时候恢复的？”

“我的记忆是一点一点逐渐恢复的。”罗恩声音平板地说，“通常需要别人先提到某件事，我才会突然想起来，比如说在德拉科表明我是个巫师后我才意识到自己会魔法；同样，在见到哈利后我能清晰察觉到这个人很熟悉，但却一时半会想不起他叫什么名字。”

“你的记忆是什么时候彻底恢复的？”

罗恩的眼皮颤抖了一下，呼吸的频率也被打乱了。德拉科能看得出他的潜意识在挣扎着不要吐露这些信息，但最终他毫无防备并且灌满酒精的大脑还是妥协了。“经过圣芒戈治疗的三天后我的记忆就全部恢复了。”

德拉科看到身前两人再次交换眼神，还无声地用表情你来我往交流了几句，最终是波特有些不情愿地开口发问：“那么你为什么在过去这一周多的时间里一直对所有人宣称你的记忆没有完全恢复？”

问题一出口罗恩的眼皮就抖得更厉害了，连带着整张脸都扭曲痉挛起来，之前一直在大腿上平摊开的手掌也有了攥起来的迹象，但只是手指抽搐，仿佛手心里握着一个看不见的透明水晶球。一时间客厅里谁也没开口，波特和格兰杰并没有趁机追问，而是一直默不作声等待罗恩抖了好一阵子才慢慢缓和下来，深吸一口气开口回答：

“因为我发现失忆是件特别好的事——所有人都突然开始特别关心我，而且没人会因为我做错什么事而责怪我，我也不需要每天跟在哈利身后，绞尽脑汁想要替他分担一点拯救世界的重担。”

德拉科听到波特在他前面倒吸一口冷气，格兰杰分出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，但他们两个都没有打断罗恩声音平板的讲述：“而且我可以假装伏地魔从来都不存在，我也没有一个名叫弗雷德的哥哥，没有任何人死在那场无比糟糕的战争里。当然，我知道终有一天自己必须面对现实，重新当回傲罗以及哈利的搭档，和他还有赫敏一起实现那些能够让英国巫师界变得更好的愿望目标，但我真的太想好好休息一会了。我不是个天才，不够努力，更不是大难不死的男孩，有的时候单单跟在他们两个身后就已经让我累得喘不上气了。”

从波特以及格兰杰震惊的表现来看，他们两个的的确确没预料到罗恩竟然出于这种目的才隐瞒真相。“罗——罗恩！”格兰杰磕磕巴巴喊了一声，“你要知道我从来不觉得你不如我们，哈利也绝对没这么想过。你是我最好的朋友，而且这几年下来大家对你担任傲罗的表现也都有目共睹。我还以为你……你早就不这么想了！”

“我的确不像小时候那么自卑了。”罗恩一本正经回答，但他的表情有多呆滞，波特与格兰杰看起来就有多不安，“但我也逐渐意识到我没有那么雄心壮志。和你们两个不同，我从来都没想过自己能在历史里留下一笔，或者成就改天换地的大事。曾经我最大的愿望是成为家里最出色的孩子，但现在我却只希望自己过得快乐满足就好。”

“那你应该早点告诉我啊！”波特扯了一把自己乱糟糟的头发，“假如我知道你这么累，我肯定不会拖你去搞什么新实验，而是会一口气给你批半年的假。罗恩，你为什么不说呢？”

“因为你需要帮助，”罗恩没有多少焦距的目光转向波特，“而我是你最好的朋友。如果我只觉得累就退下了，那还有谁能帮你呢？你虽然是傲罗司的副司长，手下有大把追随你的人，但我知道有些事你没了我就办不成。”

“老天啊。”德拉科注视着波特仰头叹了口气，用双手捂住脸，而格兰杰的眼睛则在他与罗恩之间转来转去，似乎一时半会打不定主意该拥抱谁。德拉科挤出半点耐心，让他们花了点时间消化罗恩刚吐露的一切，然后向前几步跨到沙发前，朝两人投去冰冷嘲讽的眼神。

“你们想听的都听到了，现在是不是轮到我了？”

格兰杰猛地抬眼瞪向他，脸上挂起“你怎么能这么没心没肺”的怒容，但波特喉咙里迸出一声似笑非笑的哽咽，使劲摇了摇头。“他说的没错，赫敏，他的确也有事情要问罗恩。况且我觉得自己现在需要喝一杯缓缓神。一起来吗？”

他朝格兰杰伸出手，在幻影移形离开前先瞥向罗恩，又深深看了德拉科一眼，但最终没说什么，带着格兰杰默然离去。德拉科凝视着他们在空气里消失的扭曲身影，深深吸气再缓慢地呼出来，过了好一阵子才把目光重新落回罗恩的脸上。红发男人似乎完全没意识到他的两个好友已经先行离开，仍然处在吐真剂的恐怖效力之下，瞳孔扩散得极大，微张开嘴无神地望过来。一时间德拉科真想狠狠给罗恩一耳光，把他从这种状态里直接抽出来，但他也绝对不会放弃如此得天独厚可以拷问对方的机会。

他深吸一口气，尽量让自己的语气保持着不动声色的冰冷：“你在见到德拉科·马尔福后具体都想起了什么？”

“我们两个在霍格沃茨的过往。”罗恩回答，“从最开始在火车上初遇，到后来他一次次挑衅羞辱我，但也包括他搬起石头砸自己的脚，一直到我在马尔福庄园最后一次见到他。”

“这些回忆有多清晰？你记起所有细节了吗？”

“不是特别清晰，但我能回想起自己当时面对他的各种情绪。”

“什么情绪？”

罗恩的眼皮又抖了几下，手指随之一同抽搐。“我有多讨厌他， 却又多喜欢他；我有多想用拳头把他的脸揍得稀烂，又有多想吻他的嘴唇还有眼睛。”

听到这个回答，最先涌入德拉科大脑的念头就是罗恩在撒谎，因为他决不可能——这个人决不可能在过去的十多年里一直抱着和自己一模一样的情绪想法。可是吐真剂强迫出来的回答不可能有假，况且倘若罗恩真的已经摆脱了吐真剂的控制，开始出于其他目的编造回答，德拉科也不觉得他会当着自己的面亲口承认这些。

“从什么时候开始？”他哑着嗓子轻声问，仿佛生怕把罗恩吵醒。

“从他踏进我和哈利车厢的那一刻开始。”

“但你……你为什么从来都没有告诉过他？”

“因为我知道他有多讨厌我。”罗恩的脸上缓缓挤出一个木讷的苦笑，嘴角向下撇去，“我知道他永远也不可能接受我，或者回应我的感情，告诉他这些只会给他一个全新羞辱我的途径。”

望着罗恩脸上的表情，德拉科的指甲深深嵌入手心，在这一刻他似乎同样被罗恩的讲述带回霍格沃茨那些时而模糊时而清晰的记忆，而其中让他最难以忘怀，甚至连一丝半毫都从未忘记过的恰恰是两人一次又一次的交锋。假如罗恩真的足够勇敢，在那些岁月里向自己吐露心声，那么德拉科会如何回应？同样勇敢地跨出父亲为他设定好的未来不顾一切，还是——

不，那时候尚未成熟的德拉科绝不会那样勇敢，他一定会把这当成把柄，让罗恩的学生时代变为彻头彻尾的地狱——而事实上十年后的德拉科也依旧是那个懦弱胆怯的自己，面对罗恩的感情流露，他唯一的反应只有羞辱嘲讽，尽自己所能掩盖会让他陷入困境的那颗真心，哪怕逃到麻瓜伦敦却也一直活在父亲的阴影下，甚至必须要借助吐真剂才敢问出这些问题。

“那么你为什么会突然提出和他……发生关系？”

“因为我以为那是我这辈子唯一一次机会。”罗恩的回答证实了德拉科的假设，“虽然当时我没有完全恢复记忆，但我知道我想要这个男人，而且已经很久很久了。”

“但为什么你在一周后又重新回去找他，并且还对他撒谎说你只回忆起了所谓愉悦的记忆？”

“撒谎首先是因为我对哈利他们也是这样说的，我不想露馅，但同时也是因为我希望他能继续把我当成前一周那个无关紧要的失忆流浪汉，让我能再多一次和他在一起的机会。但显然他并不想要和我继续——至少他的确没有回应我的感情。”罗恩脸上的苦涩愈发深重，而德拉科凝视着他的面孔，深吸一口气，问出最后也是最关键的问题：

“那么等你告诉其他人自己恢复了全部记忆并且回归正常生活后，你打算怎样对待德拉科？把这一切当成——当成一次终于成真的幻想，还是……”

罗恩的眼睛望向他，蓝色虹膜被推至薄薄一环，瞳孔黑暗幽深，仿佛能让德拉科在里坠落至时空尽头。他浅金色的睫毛缓缓眨了一下，眉心抽搐着想要皱在一起，脸上的表情也比刚服下吐真剂时要灵活得多。德拉科知道吐真剂的效果正在逐渐消退，罗恩经过傲罗训练的理智思维说不定已经上线，可他必须要知道这个问题的答案。哪怕让他抢过罗恩的魔杖，违背魔法部为他死死定下的各种规章制度，用最不可饶恕的咒语逼问出口，他也一定要知道。

最终，在德拉科心脏抽搐停跳的几秒钟后，罗恩终于迟疑着缓缓开口：“我不知道。我已经求而不得太久，甚至早就习惯这种感觉了，而经过这次这件事后我充分意识到他有多讨厌我，所以我大概永远都不可能得到我想要的东西。我需要时间好好思考这个问题，但或许我会彻底放弃他吧，因为我真的太累了，我不想再背负其他能够压垮我的东西。”

他低沉的话音缓缓散去，德拉科终于把一直憋住的那口气呼了出来，但在这一刻却只觉得浑身上下麻痹不堪，唯一有知觉的仅剩被指甲掐破的掌心。他凝视着罗恩那张呆板却也清清楚楚写满痛苦的脸，站在对方身前一动不动，任凭自己的心脏在胸腔深处一次又一次地沉重跳动，仿佛撞击出一段沉闷悲痛的丧钟，因为德拉科在熬过伏地魔带给他的那段黑暗岁月后竟然有一次尝到了什么叫做生不如死的感觉——而且此时此刻罗恩这段话带给他的痛苦更甚于家族颜面扫地，或者亲眼目睹马尔福庄园大厅地板上的鲜血漫过他的脚踝；那些黑暗和虐杀导致的痛苦更像是压在他身上的巨石，让他无从喘息，可罗恩导致的痛苦却向来从心底迸发穿刺，从内而外把他活生生劈成几瓣。

“好啊，”他嗡嗡作响的耳朵听到自己这般回答，语气却依旧冰冷嘲讽，像是有另一个人正在操控他的喉咙嘴巴，“真是好极了，韦斯莱。”他下意识捂住胸口，凝视着罗恩的睫毛随着他吐出的每个字不断颤抖，可依然无法阻止接下来脱口而出的话：“我们简直是天造地设的一对懦夫，可悲得令人作呕。”

罗恩张了张嘴，却因为德拉科没有问他问题而什么都没能说出来，唯独一颗泪珠正从他的眼眶后慢慢滚落，顺着脸颊滑至下巴。德拉科死死盯住那滴眼泪，向后退了一步，又一步，直到自己的背砰地一声撞在壁炉上。

“所以像你我这样的人根本不配得到任何想要的东西，哪怕它径直落在我们的膝头。”他摇了摇头，露出和罗恩脸上几乎一模一样的苦涩表情，并且在自己的眼眶同样开始刺痛的时候猛地扭过头。“随便花多少时间去想这个问题吧，韦斯莱，多久都可以，因为我已经把这一切都当作白日梦了。而等你想清楚后——”

他没再看罗恩此时究竟是怎样的表情，是不是吐真剂的效果已经彻底消退了，只是机械地挪动双腿，一步步走到公寓门边，对着身后那团昏暗寂静的空气轻轻吐出最后一句：

“告不告诉我都随你，但我也真的太累了。”

伦敦街头夜晚七点的车流喧嚣在半分钟后将他彻底淹没，迎着地铁站口黯淡的灯光，德拉科终于抬手抹去满面冰冷的眼泪。


	10. Chapter 10

“我只能用一个词来形容你这次的作品，德拉科，“潘西在他小心翼翼将最后一枝必不可少的香桃木插入花束时不由感叹，“完美——这绝对是你迄今为止最好的作品。”

“这个自然。”德拉科转身在镜子里细细观察一番花束的整体外形以及每个细枝末节的角度，确认实在无从调整后用空闲的那只手抓起放在桌旁的魔杖。随着魔杖挥动以及咒语默念，那卷专门为新娘捧花订制的暗金色绣花绸面缎带从桌上飞来，优雅整洁地缠绕在花茎上，德拉科又念出专门为了固定缎带创造出的几个新咒语，让花束不需要园艺胶带和大头针也能彻底定型。

“不得不说，会魔法的确有好处。”潘西满脸倾佩，上下打量这束由玫瑰、栀子、白芍药、蓝盆花、夹竹桃、尾穗苋与百劳金雀树的枝叶组成的捧花。花束里选用的所有植物都来自新娘自家花园，此外新娘的头冠也为了配合婚礼主题，放弃了新娘母亲那一保险柜闪瞎人眼的名贵珠宝，而是同样由两根香桃木枝叶与细碎白色星状小花交错编织而成。

这顶花冠是新娘母女二人难得意见一致的产物，据说麻瓜某个国家的神话中香桃木是爱神阿芙罗狄忒的神圣之花，而且英国麻瓜皇室结婚时花束里绝对不能缺少这种代表爱情、婚姻与长久生育的植物。德拉科对麻瓜为花花草草赋予的奇怪含义颇为无动于衷，毕竟对于巫师来说一株植物的价值纯粹在于是否能用来炼制魔药，以及能不能给家族里的女孩儿起个好听的名字。至于俗名为桃金娘的香桃木嘛——不让他想到霍格沃茨的二楼女盥洗室是不可能的。

“你能不能不要再说废话了？”德拉科瞥了一眼在旁边喋喋不休的这朵大花三色堇，感觉随着婚礼逐渐临近，潘西眼见着一天比一天更兴奋，话也更多。“又不是你的婚礼，你这么激动干什么？”

“我没见识，可以了吧？”潘西瞪他一眼。“这是咱俩第一次从头到尾设计参加一场麻瓜婚礼，甚至还都被邀请出席，而不只被当成工作上的合作伙伴，所以我激动一点又怎么了？”

“可以，随你便，想怎么激动都行，就是别在我工作的时候一直在我耳边叽叽喳喳就行。”德拉科把完工的花束插进早就准备好保鲜魔药的花瓶里，继续进行伴娘手里的小型捧花以及新郎胸口的佩花。等完成这些之后，他们还要一起搞定婚礼晚宴上需要的那个从新婚夫妇桌子后面垂下来的超级梦幻大花篮。潘西虽然吵了一点，但有句话没说错，会魔法的确有好处，不然德拉科真的不知道仅凭他们两个人该怎样在一天的时间里完成这一切。幸好新娘家里专门划给他们两个一间采光超级好的大书房，不仅平时没人会擅自进来，潘西还在门上施了个麻瓜干扰咒。至于其他大规模操作和场地装饰则统统交给这家的管家和一众仆人们，德拉科只负责设计和写清各种搭配，等到明天婚礼完全可以安安稳稳当来宾。

潘西从手袋里掏出那瓶她永远都不离身的魔药，在桌上摘下来一段时间已经略显干燥的玫瑰上喷了几下，但没安静几秒又开口了：“你有衣服吗？”

“我难道现在光着？”德拉科哼了一声。

“我是指明天参加婚礼的正式服装。”潘西做了个想把喷雾瓶砸过来的手势，“你可别明天穿着袍子闯进来了。”

“谢谢，但我不傻。”德拉科手下不停，已经完成第一个伴娘捧花，边挥动魔杖缠缎带边回答，“再说了我觉得明天没人会注意到我究竟穿了什么。”

“但你和新郎从后面看的确很像，看在我们金主的面子上，还是穿好点吧。”这话倒也不错，德拉科第一次和新郎见面的时候自己都有点惊讶，两个人年岁差不多，又都是身材瘦削的金发，从后面乍看过去的确很相像。“你今晚准备留在这里过夜对吧？需要我帮你带套衣服过来吗？”

“那就拜托了。”在波特几周前如约代表魔法部交还了德拉科的魔杖并且解除了他身上的踪丝，但一切都在波特的办公室里秘密进行，魔法部不想搞得人尽皆知，引起其他那些还在“服刑”的前食死徒以及伏地魔支持者们的不满。德拉科本以为自己会为这么久后终于能够再次使用魔法而欣喜若狂，但他发现自己却早已习惯了麻瓜的生活方式，除去某些的确必不可少且省时省力的魔咒——例如愈合咒或者让垃圾彻底消失，出于各种原因他再也不想踩着拖鞋下楼倒垃圾——德拉科依旧保持了自己绝大多数麻瓜生活习惯，交通出行便是其中之一。幻影移形固然好用，但他却一直坚持挤地铁，这点连潘西都无法理解。

潘西点点头，之后就没再打扰德拉科工作，唯独在他们两个一起用咒语完成了大花篮的组装后问了一句：“这场婚礼之后你有什么计划吗？”

“我能有什么计划？”德拉科挑起眉毛，“你还不知道我的日程安排吗？”

“那就好。”潘西露出一个有点难解读的表情，略显欣慰，但看起来不知为何也有点沉闷，“我们忙了这么久都没休息过，不如趁这次忙完了休息一段时间吧？现在你身上的踪丝也解开了，想去哪里都可以，要不要一起去西班牙玩两天？我可惦记马略卡的海滩好久了。”

“随你。”德拉科耸耸肩，“给我留够付房租的存款就行。”

“那就这么说定了。”黑发好友的脸上立刻绽放开灿烂的笑容，用力拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“一会回家我就去向魔法部申请门钥匙，等下周这个时候咱俩肯定已经躺在被帅哥环绕的沙滩上了。想象一下那幅景象吧，德拉科，我们两个一边一个身材火辣皮肤黝黑的西班牙性感型男该有多爽。”

德拉科哑然失笑，完全不知道潘西为什么会突然来这么一出，但她描述的那幅景象的确很诱人，况且德拉科也觉得在过去这段时间一系列乱七八糟的事情造成的精神压力过后他真的需要好好解压，去异国他乡彻底放纵几天是个非常不错的选择。

潘西在那之后不久就告辞回家——当然她同样捞不着使用幻影移形，而是被太过热情的新娘家里用豪车送回位于伦敦市中心的公寓。德拉科则留在别墅，不仅为了在婚礼前好好照顾捧花与花篮，每隔几小时就用魔药喷一喷，同样也是为了明天能用省下来的路上时间再次确认一切无误。

或许是一连两个月准备婚礼的各种精神压力堆积到这一天统一大爆发，整个别墅从第二天一大早开始就自上而下弥漫着一股让人想要踮起脚尖小心行事的紧绷感。管家和仆人们的制服刷得干净笔挺，负责婚礼场地装饰那家公司的工人们像一群蜜蜂一样轰鸣着灌满整间别墅，至于新娘和新郎他们则昨晚就已经提前入住了新郎家在这附近的一座宅邸，等一切准备工作就绪婚礼开始后才会回来。

德拉科昨天扎好的捧花已经被消息意义护送至新娘手中，他本人则留下来监督婚礼现场以及晚宴场地的装饰工作。潘西在早上十点终于姗姗来迟，并且为德拉科带来了伦敦公寓的衣橱里那套专门为这种场合购置的麻瓜黑色燕尾服，她自己暂时还穿着瑜伽裤，但手袋里放着一条祖母绿色的礼服裙以及配套首饰。

两人忙了一阵子，到中午时分和别墅里其他人一起匆匆吃了顿午饭，到了下午三点半整个婚礼场地终于搭建完成。近百人的努力在几个小时的时间里活生生把别墅的后花园转变成戏剧里描绘的幽暗森林，几千盏挂满树梢枝头的水晶球白蜡烛与星月造型的彩灯映衬着如瀑垂落的花篮与藤蔓，梦幻得的确像极了魔法世界才会有的景象。亲眼看着这些场景与装饰一点点搭建起来的德拉科不禁感叹麻瓜不需要魔法也能创造奇迹，而装扮完成后分外妩媚神秘的潘西更是直接与整个场景融为一体，惹得那些逐渐到场的婚礼宾客纷纷朝她投来好奇的眼光。

“用不着西班牙的海滩，我敢打包票你今晚绝对能拐个英国本土型男回家。”德拉科在其他人拍照时对潘西咬耳朵，“而且还特别有钱的那种。”

“我知道。”潘西咯咯一笑，对着不远处一个频频扭头看她的高个男人抛了个媚眼，“但今天还是算了，至少等婚礼结束再说吧。”

因为两人算是新娘家邀请的特别嘉宾，所以只拍了几张照就一起去吧台旁边消磨时光了。他们各要了一杯同样是仲夏夜之梦主题的鸡尾酒，边喝边闲聊写无关紧要并且不会让周围麻瓜起疑心的话题，但德拉科总觉得潘西的注意力似乎有些不集中，时不时东张西望一下不知道在找什么，并且在每次搜寻无果时都忍不住一脸失落。潘西时德拉科近几年里最要好也最亲近的朋友——说是唯一的朋友也不为过——但这并不代表他们分享彼此生活里的点点滴滴，因此德拉科并没有出口询问。哪怕要问，也最好等潘西在马略卡的沙滩上喝得酩酊大醉再说吧。

为了迎合主题，这场婚礼的开始时间据潘西所说比通常的麻瓜婚礼要晚很多，一致等到太阳西垂余晖金红的六点钟，婚礼前的音乐才在花园里缓缓奏响，身穿银绿色背心制服的仆人们在人群中像小精灵一般来回穿梭，将聚集在婚礼场地的客人带往指定的坐席。德拉科和潘西被算作新娘这边的客人，因此捞到了左半边最后一排靠近过道的两个位置，但这正和德拉科的意，能让他在最后面大肆观察麻瓜究竟怎样举办婚礼。

大概六点四十分，宾客已经全部落座，新郎和伴郎也已站在圣坛下面，焦急等待新娘的到来；五分钟后花园外突然传来辘辘车轮声，紧接着一架同样装饰梦幻的马车堪堪停在门口。最先下车的是一对年纪四五岁同样打扮成小精灵的伴童，在宾客善意的笑声中跌跌撞撞穿过走道，紧接着是对大家微笑致意的伴娘，而等她在圣坛下面站定后场地内的音乐突然一转，在莹莹烛光下的竖琴弹奏出一首德拉科从来没听过的简单旋律。

“快起来。”潘西在其他所有来宾不约而同起身时拽了德拉科一把，“这首曲子叫做《婚礼进行曲》，意思是新娘要登场了。”

片刻后马车里走出身穿一袭拖地白色长裙头戴面纱的新娘，在新娘父亲的陪同下缓缓走向圣坛。新娘的婚纱其实有点像是女巫会穿的袍子，花纹蕾丝繁复，袖口宽大拖拽，但德拉科的全部注意力都集中在她手中的捧花上，眼睛挨个扫过每朵花以及枝叶的形状位置，看到它们完全和自己昨天扎出来后一模一样终于安下心，长呼一口气准备好好享受接下来的麻瓜婚礼。

半分钟后新娘终于走到圣坛下面和新郎面对面，德拉科也在新郎揭开面纱时被潘西再一次扯着胳膊坐回位子上。接下来的流程则来到潘西在这场婚礼前向他着重讲解过的一步：主持婚礼的牧师会对在场所有人发问，是否有人知道二人有什么障碍因此不得合法成婚，请求大家在此刻提出反对，或永久缄口不提。

“这绝对是我最不能理解的一步。”潘西前几天讲起时使劲摇了摇头，“要是婚姻本身不合法，干嘛要结？要是本身合法，又有哪个神经病会在这种时候出声反对？”

德拉科自然也无法理解麻瓜在这种事上过于追求仪式感的怪异习俗，但在牧师问过这句话后整个会场突然鸦雀无声的紧张氛围还是令他暗自发笑。他和身旁的潘西交换了一个忍俊不禁的眼神，转而注视前方圣坛深吸一口气，正准备开口将仪式继续进行下去的牧师，但就在这一瞬间突然有个不知道从哪里冒出来的身影笔直冲进会场，在所有人扭头看过去的惊愕眼神中嘶声高喊：

“我爱你！——我知道到现在已经太迟了，你可能再也不想听我对你说任何话，但我真的爱你，这辈子没有你我绝对活不下去，所以求求你不要娶她，求你了。”

若不是在婚礼会场轰然炸响的这个声音太过耳熟，德拉科定然会被在场所有人的表现逗笑：最开始所有人都盯着惊恐万分的新娘，但等这段告白进行到最后一句话，怪异的目光立刻集中在面色煞白的新郎脸上。即将成为新婚夫妇却被不幸打断的两人对视一眼，脸色青红交加阴晴不定，然后一起转头怒瞪向擅自闯进来的这位不速之客。

“你他妈是谁？”新郎愤怒地咆哮，甚至都在下意识捋燕尾服的袖子了，但这位离被揍成肉泥只有一步之遥的闯入者却像是中了统统石化一样僵硬地停在走道中间，半晌过后在满堂哑然中从嗓子眼里挤出一声粗噶滑稽的：“哈？你他妈又是谁？”

德拉科默默抬手捂着脸，而在他身边潘西也发出被噎住的声音。

“我，呃，搞错婚礼地址了？”来人几秒钟后开口，边说边从口袋里抽出一根形状奇特的木棍。

***

“你他妈简直是我这辈子见过的愚蠢的人，韦斯莱。”几小时后婚礼晚宴刚刚结束最高潮，蛋糕被新婚夫妇一同切开，各位亲友来宾也举杯送上祝福，一切顺利圆满得像是从来没发生过任何糟糕滑稽的事。这要归功于大概只有高级傲罗才能驾驭的大型群体“一忘皆空”，当然除了立刻默念“铠甲护身”弹开咒语的潘西和德拉科——他俩绝对要把这件糗事记到临终前的一刻。脸胀得比头发还红的罗恩在施咒后立刻幻影移形消失不见，中间这段时间一直都没现身，但潘西在晚宴途中去了趟洗手间后不知从哪里找到了他，揪着罗恩的耳朵把他拽到德拉科旁边。

“抱歉。”罗恩嘀咕一句，一个劲地揉自己红得要滴血的耳朵，眼睛四处乱瞟但就是不敢看德拉科，“我真的以为——”

“我他妈什么时候说过这是 **德拉科** 的婚礼了？！”潘西只有在被气急的时候才会连续爆粗，但从两人寥寥几句对话中德拉科已经嗅到些许猫腻，再加上仪式开始前潘西种种怪异表现，德拉科有充分理由相信造成今天这场婚礼闹剧的罪魁祸首不是别人，就是自己突然变得爱管闲事的黑发好友。

“潘西。”德拉科在罗恩恨不得把头缩进脖子的愧疚表情前拍了拍潘西的肩膀，“好了，让我和他单独谈谈。你今晚的任务已经结束了，尽情去泡你喜欢的型男吧。”

潘西撇了撇深红色的嘴唇，颇为恨铁不成钢地嘟囔了一句“你以为我乐意陪着你们两个？”，但在离开前还是丢给他一个略显担忧的眼神，又吻了吻德拉科的面颊。场地内原本的桌椅餐具在晚宴结束后已被迅速撤去，灯光也只余在人群头顶摇曳的白蜡烛，一时间令德拉科突然回想起自己第一次踏入霍格沃茨礼堂的场景。罗恩的凌乱红发在烛光下散发出柔和光彩，脸颊虽然依旧通红，但表情却没刚才潘西在场时那样慌张不堪，而是用一种深沉到让人几乎无法直视的柔情凝视着德拉科。

“你来这里究竟为了什么？”德拉科看入那双烛火闪烁的蓝色眼睛，轻声发问。在他们身旁兴致极高的婚宴宾客们正在伴随着悠扬乐曲翩翩起舞，唯独两人站在场边一动不动，犹如潺潺溪水中的两块礁石。

“别告诉我之前那道’一忘皆空’让你中招了。”罗恩微微挑眉，脸上浮现出一抹略显尴尬的笑意，但在对上德拉科严肃的神情后立刻消失不见。“好吧，看来我必须明白说出来才行——我来这里当然是为了你。”

“为了我什么？假如你真的以为我是这场婚礼的新郎，为什么不早点来，为什么偏偏卡在最后一刻？”德拉科凝视着罗恩紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇，忍不住再一次让心底冰冷的质疑从嘴边溜出。“难道你真的需要这么久的时间才能下定决心吗？”

罗恩的脸颊在面对德拉科的质问时抽搐了一下，眼皮像之前太多次那样垂落下去，但就在德拉科以为他又要开口说一句“算了”，亲手扼杀彼此间最后一次来之不易的机会时，罗恩却突然猛地抬眼直视自己，睫毛和嘴唇在开口时一起颤抖：

“是，我的确花了这么久才想明白，一直犹豫到最后一刻才下定决心。”他的声音哪怕在音乐的掩盖下依旧清晰坚定，目光也从没离开过德拉科的脸，“因为面对感情我一直是这样懦弱自卑的人，但是德拉科，我做出了选择，我来了。我不知道你还能要求我什么——我不知道自己还需要做什么才能让你也坦率说出对我的感情。”

“你真的还需要我说出口吗，罗恩。”凝视着对方深沉而略带哀伤的眼神，德拉科终于忍不住缓缓抬手覆在他的面颊上，指尖轻轻扫过那弧令他日思夜想的浅金色睫毛。“如果——如果不是和你抱着同样的想法，我怎么会允许你进入我的家，我的生活，甚至——我以为你懂。”

“不，德拉科，我从来没搞懂过你。”罗恩眨了眨眼睛，让柔软毛发轻轻扫过德拉科的指尖，那股闷痛仿佛顺着这个动作径直扎进德拉科的胸口，可在熟悉的痛苦之余却又似乎多出某些他从来不敢妄想的东西。“你总是那么高高在上，不可一世，把牙尖嘴利当成你最好的武器，一次又一次戳在我的心上。我不懂你，而我觉得你也从来没懂过我。”

“或许吧。明明你是个把一切情绪都写在脸上的人，一丁点情绪都能让你面红耳赤，可一靠近你我的大脑就自动停机，沦落到和你一个水平了。”

罗恩对他这番评论轻笑一声，但声音里带着无法忽视的苦涩，而他们看向彼此的眼神则说明了一切：并非是不懂，而是不敢懂，不敢去看，去想，去理解。他们自从诞生就注定成为彼此的敌人，上到学校社会，下到父母朋友，从来没有任何人告诉过他们，你们之间不该只有恨，还应有爱的可能。

然而即便如此，即便他们如此卑微懦弱地把感情深藏心间，哪怕面对从天而降的机会都不敢伸手争取，他们还是来到了今天这步——他们心中对彼此的爱一直持续到今天，宛如风中一簇小小烛火，几次三番差点被吹灭，却总能艰难地继续燃烧摇曳。德拉科必须承认烛火能够残存至今必须要感谢有许多双温柔挡风的手，像是波特和潘西有意无意在关键时候的助力，但从今天开始能够决定火苗是燃烧还是熄灭的人却只会是德拉科与罗恩自己。

“所以你的回答是什么呢，德拉科？”罗恩用温暖干燥的手掌盖住德拉科的手背，攥在手心里轻轻握住。即便经历过无比激烈的情事，这却是他们之间最亲密的动作。“我已经把我的想法大声说出来了——当着所有婚礼来宾与新郎新娘的面。”

“你必须要我给你明确答案吗？”德拉科慢慢回握住罗恩的手，在对方急切点头后微微一笑。“我给了你那么久的思考时间；公平起见，你也该给我点时间。”罗恩听到他的回答忍不住皱起眉，但在他能表达自己的沮丧之前，德拉科拉着他的手，将他拽入身旁从未停歇过的舞池。

“至少先和我跳一支舞吧，罗恩。假如你踩我脚的次数比我想象的要少，那我就回答你。”

虽然这么说，但德拉科对跳舞也不怎么在行。乐队恰好奏出一首新曲子的开头，是首温柔婉转的慢调情歌，两人干脆紧紧贴在一起，随音乐小幅度摇晃身体。罗恩的手臂落在德拉科的腰间，而德拉科则搂住他的脖子，把脸贴在他的肩膀上。男主唱的嗓音低沉磁性，在悠扬的吉他声中哼唱出仿佛在诉说两人心事的歌词：

“ **万一你不知道，我为你如痴如狂，若我说我能缺少你的陪伴度过此生，那我定是在撒谎** **……** ”

进行到中间副歌旋律时罗恩贴在德拉科耳边轻声开口，喉咙嘶哑得仿佛在尽力压制某些情绪：“假如——假如你真的没法给我一个明确的答复，那也没关系，因为我知道你现在的处境有多困难。你在麻瓜世界过得风生水起，回到巫师界反而会处处受限，你的父亲又一直是那个德行，战后都过了多久了依旧抱着他那点纯血统论不知悔改。”

“罗恩——”

“我以前或许不懂，但我现在懂了。”罗恩稍稍向后撤开点距离，低头看入德拉科的双眼，嘴唇颤抖着扭曲出一个苦涩的笑，“所以你不必强迫自己做任何事。只是——只是别再用难听的话把我赶出你的生活，好吗？无论你给我多少，我都愿意无条件接受，但也别把自己逼得太狠。我只要你愿意收下我送给你的花就够了，德拉科，至少允许我每周都送你一束花。”

罗恩在说这些时眼神温柔，但那双湛蓝眼睛的最深处却隐隐含着一丝因执念了太久而难以驱散的心碎，而德拉科深深看入这双眼睛——这双在他曾经无比黑暗的世界中充当唯一光源，时至今日在经历了那样多由德拉科亲手施下的羞辱痛苦却依旧愿意放低姿态并只看向他的眼睛，带着对方慢慢晃动的脚步骤然停住了。在罗恩满含爱意的目光中他只觉得在胸膛深处那些积聚凝结了十多年的爱与恨，执着与痛苦，自卑与懦弱……还有各种各样好的情绪，坏的情绪，想要深深藏起来不让任何人一窥究竟的情绪，全都在顷刻间以摧枯拉朽的力道碎为齑粉，化为道道涌入鼻腔眼眶的泪意。

“嘘。”他使劲眨去眼角的泪，对罗恩哑声说，“这首曲子还没唱完呢，等我们跳完这支舞再说。”

“已经快要到尾声了。”罗恩搂住他的腰，再次带着德拉科轻轻晃动身体，两人凝视着彼此，直至最后一声哼唱在空气里缓缓散去余韵。“那么现在呢？”

“现在，你该吻我了。”德拉科终于允许自己对罗恩露出这一生中最真挚的笑容，“而在那之后——”

在那之后有一句回答，许多个吻，数不清的花，笑与泪，愉悦与痛苦，以及终于能够读懂彼此的漫漫余生。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇这篇突如其来的脑洞文竟然也就这么完结了我真是万万没想到，主要是没想到一时兴起想随便写写的文竟然一口气又写了五万字。这篇和传讯录还不一样，真的就是我随手写着玩的，开头写的很随意，到后面竟然越写越认真，尤其对婚礼花束之类的产生了不可名状的强烈兴趣，看了一大堆教学视频（捂脸）
> 
> 因此不得不提这篇文其实严格意义上不是篇令我完全满意的合格作，因为开头的随意构造导致起承转合某些地方卡得比较生涩，很多地方都是我一时兴起就胡乱瞎写（为啥我说这是篇沙雕文呢，最后一部分还不够沙雕吗23333），但写着写着对这篇设定里的德拉科突然老母亲思维上头怜爱起来了，就不忍心单纯写一篇肉很多的沙雕，最终搞成有点四不像的东西了orz但总的来说我还是挺喜欢这篇塑造的关系，双方都爱得懦弱又自私，不过说到底这篇的设定也比传讯录那篇残酷太多啦，但未来究竟会发生什么还是再一次留给大家随意脑补，我就不写番外了。
> 
> 啊，写完了一篇长文真是又爽又空虚，接下来写啥呢。总之感谢大家阅读和评论，下一篇有缘再见吧
> 
> ps最后那段婚礼上的歌是Brett Young的In Case You Didn’t Know，其实是近几年的新作，但歌词太贴切了就让他穿越回十年前吧2333


End file.
